The Orphic
by fizzorphic
Summary: The Golden Trio is joined by Hermione's cousin, Amanda who is a very powerful witch. Together they discover the Horcruxes and destroy them, leading them to places like India too.To top it all, they found clues pointing towards the fact that Dumbledore is
1. Chapter 1

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use.**

**CHAPTER 1:New Arrivals**

The silence of the night was broken by three loud pops were heard in the front yard of the Burrow followed by the sound of trunks being dragged on the gravel pathway.

Three teenagers-two girls and a boy were seen standing near the doorway.Both the girls had waist-length bushy brown hair and were tall and slim.The boy with them was also tall and had jet black hair.

Hermione Granger moved forward and smartly rapped on the door of the kitchen.Immediately,a feminine voice asked,"Is that you Hermione dear?"

"Yes,Mrs Weasley.It is me and I have brought them both with me."

The kitchen door opened."Very well on in children."

"Mrs Weasley,let me introduce you to my cousin Amanda Granger and her boyfriend,Roger Fernando.They both are from India."

"Hello,dears.You must be tired after your long trip.Go to your rooms and freshen up.Hermione,"she said,"show them their rooms."

They both mumbled their hellos obviously really conscious in the strange surroundings.

"Oh! And there is no need to carry your trunks,dears.I"ll have Ron do it for you".

At the mention of Ron, Amanda quickly leaned towards Hermione and whispered,"Ron,as in your boyfriend right?"

Hermione quickly turned back and checked if Mrs Weasley was around and then nodded,blushing.

Before Amanda could interrogate further,Hermione quickly went outside to get Crookshanks cage which she had kept outside.

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed Amanda from behind.She gave a loud yelp.

Before she knew it she was turned around by the same hands and given a long kiss on her mouth.

SMACK!

The sound echoed in Ron's ears.Surprised he looked at the girl.To his horror he saw that it was not Hermione but some other girl who remarkably resembled Hermione.

Two shouts of laughter suddenly came behind him.Ron wheeled around to see the source of the laughter and saw Hermione and Harry clutching their stomachs and literally rolling on the ground in laughter.

Ron turned red."It's not funny,you guys!",he said.

Quickly regaining her composture,Hermione came forward and gave Ron a kiss."I'm sorry,Ron. OH!And by the way this is Amanda Granger,my cousin and her boyfriend,Roger Fernando.And this Ron Weasley and the guy rolling on the ground is Harry Potter and yes,_THE HARRY POTTER_."

Roger came forward and shook hands with Ron obviously trying very hard not to laugh for the sake of his girlfriend.

Amanda awkwardly came forward and mumbled a polite hello.Ron said,"I..I'm really sorry about that.I thought you were Hermione.Sorry!", turning beetroot red.

"It's alright,"said Amanda.

"Come on guys! Let's go o your rooms.And Ron,Molly told you to get the trunks in the rooms,"said Hermione sweely.

Ron simply looked at her grumbling under his breath while Harry stooped down to help him

As Harry and Ron took care of the trunks,Hermione lead the way to the rooms.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:This is my first fanfic.So please review and tell me whether you like it or not.Ideas and Criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2:Shell Shocked

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use.**

**CHAPTER 2: Shell Shocked**

The birds chirped outside the Burrow signalling and in some cases forcing the inhabitants of the household to get up.If the chirping of the birds didn't wake them up, Fleur Delacour's excited voice sure did it.

The girls trooped downstairs from their rooms to find Fleur talking animatedly to Mrs Weasley who was obviously bored and trying politely to end the topic.But the attempt was in vain for Fleur was talking about her...well her wedding to make it short. As soon as the girls reached the door,mrs Weasley got up.

"Good morning,girls.Good to see you are up.I'll go check up on the boys",she said and darted off up the stairs.

Amanda sat herself exactly opposite to Fleur on the table whichh she later realised was a mistake.

"Hello. You must be ze cousin of Hermione.Ve couldn't meet yesterday as I was not at home.You will be staying for ze wedding I hope'',said Fleur.

"Yes, I think I will be staying for the wedding.It's tommorrow isn't it?",said Amanda.

"Yes.It is.So will you be attending ze Hogwarts?",asked Fleur.

"I was supposed to.Since it was closed,I am stuck here.Professor Dumbledore had arranged for me and Roger to be transfered here.But under the present circumstances,I am supposed to stay here at the Burrow.We can't go back to India as there was an attack there at my school.'',said Amanda.

''You are from India you said?Very hot place isn't it?''asked Fleur.

They didn't here Amanda's answer for the three boys came downstairs at that precise moment.Ginny and Hermione who had been sitting silently on either side of Amanda quitely thanked the Lord.

"Good morning,boys'',chirped Fleur'' I hope you are ready for today's shopping.Get ready by nine you guyz."She got up from the table and walked up to her room,Roger's eyes following her.

The staring earned him a kick from Amanda.

"Is she a Veela?'',demanded Amanda.

"Yep,she is."replied Hermione looking pointedly at Ron who had also been staring at Fleur.Ron quickly turned red and stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs.

After breakfast everybody went up to heir rooms to get ready for the shopping spree.At sharp 9 am,everybody was downstairs.They were joined by Bill who had an arm around Fleur's waist.Just then, Mrs Weasley came bustling in the kitchen and told them they would have to wait for some time as Mr Weasley and a guest would be arriving now.

They all sat down at the table waiting for Mr Weasley.Suddenly two popping sounds came from outside the door andMr Weasley's balding head peeped into the kitchen.He entered the kitchen and looked squarely at Harry and Ron.

"Listen,boys.Before I introduce you to the person at the door,promise me no violence or harsh words.This is important for the Order.",said Mr Weasley.

Harry simply nodded.Mr Weasley went up to the door and opened it wide.Harry's fists balled at the site for the unmistakable form of his enemy loomed over the door.

"Malfoy!",hissed Harry.Meanwhile,Malfoy simply nodded and replied,"Potter".

**A/N:You must be wondering why mr Weasley talked about the Order in front of Amanda and Roger.Well that is because Roger's mother and Amanda's parents work for the Order in India.**

**For the explanation as to why Malfoy is here.Wait for the next chapter.And pardon me I could not get the Fleur lingo right.**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use.**

**CHAPTER 3:Friends?**

Fists clenched, Harry asked Mr Weasley,"What is he doing here?"

Mr Weasley led Draco into the kitchen and seated him beside Amanda,who was looking at Draco astonished.Mrs Weasley was standing near the door trying not to stare at Draco too much.Hermione had a strange expression on her face.Ron and Ginny were clearly annoyed.Bill was looking at Draco,expressionless.Fleur,meanwhile looked completely unflustered and was studying Draco intensely.

Mr Weasley turned to Harry and replied,"Harry,Dumbledore before his death had told us,Malfoy was to be taken into our hands should he be in any sort of trouble.The Death Eaters are livid and they are ordered to kill Draco ashe has not been able to fulfill his mission and has refused to take the Dark Mark.Thus,we took him into our custody.Albus also wished that Draco and Amanda be included in your quest."Then gently,he added," Harry,you are obliged to do so."

Harry closed his eyes for a minute then nodded at Mr Weasley."If it is Dumbledore's wish,"he said.He walked upto Malfoy and thrust his hand forward."Friends,Ma...Draco?''He asked.

Everyone were expecting Malfoy to sneer but to their surprise,Malfoy shook Harry's hand and replied,"Friends."

Suddenly,Mrs Weasley cleared her throat,"Now,let's get going children.The shopping is bound to take the entire day.Draco, did you have the breakfast I sent you? Good. Now wear your Invisibility cloak for we are leaving now.Ginny hold my hand for we are Apparating.I hope everyone can Apparate,"she said and vanished with a pop with Ginny assuming that everybody did.With successive pops the entire kitchen was empty.When Amanda, who was the last to Apparate arrived the group moved on.

When arrived at Diagon Alley,they split into two groups.Fleur,Bill,Mr and Mrs Weasley,Ginny and Draco went to Madam Malkins.The others headed towards the twin's shop.

As they were about to enter the shop,Harry said,"You guys,you go on. I have to talk toAmanda about something."The others entered the shop and Amanda followed Harry into a nearby alley who performed the Muffliato spell.

Harry,now turned and looked squarely into Amanda's eyes."Do you want to join us in our mission or not?",he asked her."It's really dangerous.We are going to defeat Voldemort.I understand if you don't want to come."

"Of course I want to come.I won't let you go alone.But there is a problem,Roger wants to come too and I was afraid you would not allow it.Can he come?",asked Amanda.

Harry nodded and they went inside the shop.

They next went to Madam Malkins next.They went over to where Mrs Weasley and Ginny were standing. Ginny turned to Hermione and Amanda and said,"She has selected the worst ever dresses for us.They are frilly and pink in colour with flowers and God knows what."

At that moment Madam Malkins appeared."The bride has selected her dress.She is calling for the bridesmaids",she said.The girls looked at Mrs Weasley with sheer terror on their face."Mum ,do something",said Ginny.

The boysstarted laughing really hard at their expressions and plea for help..Hermione looked at them angrily and told them that Fleur had thought of the worst tuxedos for them and they were going to look like baboons in them.That pretty much shut them up.

**A/N:Please review and tell me whether you like it or not.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Wedding part I

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use.**

**CHAPTER 4: The Wedding part I**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over in it. Groaning, she turned away from the mirror and cursed Fleur under her breath. She looked down at her dress which was horrible. At least it was better than Ginny's. Just then Ginny entered with a sour expression followed by Amanda who was in high spirits and was not wearing what Fleur picked out for her. 

"Don't you want to change?",asked Hermione,eyeing her cousin's outfit.She was wearing a sleeveless, long, form fitting maroon gown with a belt of sparkling silvery stones just above her waist. "There is not much time till the wedding ,you know." 

"Of course I know.I'm just not in the mood to",she replied.Hermione looked at Ginny questioningly. 

"She knows a spell which can deceive Fleur by making her assume we are wearing the dresses she ordered for us.She won't tell me which spell.So, I came to you to ask about the spell.Spill the beans,Granger.There's no spell you don't know,"said Ginny. 

Looking at the smug Amanda with a I-will-deal-with-you-later-look she replied,"This spell,I definitely do not know.But, Amanda is going to enlighten us now isn't she?" 

"Oh! Alright! The spell to change the dress is _angechay ethay eaturesfay otay owhay iway ikelay _and after that say _eceiveday Fleur._Then Fleur will be able to see the dress which she picked when you are not even wearing the damn dress." 

After giving Amanda a last glare, Hermione performed the spells on Ginny's and her own dresses.She transformed her originally gray,high collared,old -fashioned dress into a light blue coloured gown with a flowing skirt and sparkles all over the waist and bosom area.Ginny's dress now became a white,form fitting gown that had a huge white and silver flower on the waist with beads flowing from it till the end of her skirt, from a red,ill-fitting gown that clashed horribly with her hair. 

After setting their hair,the three of them walked downstairs to receive the guests.Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.Roger strode forward and took Amanda's hand in her own.Harry smiled broadly.Malfoy simply gave a smile that reach his eyes.Noting this,Amanda went up to him and engaged him in a conversation until he finally opened up and spoke not so consciously. 

They all strode into the front yard where the wedding was to take place.For Ron,everything that happened today was exciting enough.But less did he know that the events were going to become more exciting now. 

**A/N:Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Wedding part II

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use.**

**CHAPTER 5: The Wedding part II **

**Ron's point of view (POV): **

Fred and George were being themselves again and teasing the hell out of me and Harry,when I turned around and saw her coming down the stairs with Amanda and Ginny.She was looking gorgeous.I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped for it is not everyday that you see Hermione all dressed up like that.She shyly came towards us and complimented us all on our tuxedos.I just foolishly looked down into her face and croaked,"You look beautiful".To which I received a snort from my best friend and my obnoxious siblings.Malfoy merely looked and faked a smile but I could sense some tension on his face. I could not help feeling sorry for the chap.

Meanwhile, Roger looked so taken with Amanda that she awkwardly moved away from him and started talking with Malfoy. Roger didn't seem to find for it gave him time to regain his com posture.We all walked into the front yard and I couldn't help feeling glad hat things were finally going well for everybody.Amanda had actually succeeded in drawing Malfoy out of his shell and both of them were in deep conversation, totally unaware of the looks Roger was giving them.Harry seemed to be sneaking glances at Ginny and had finally mustered up the courage to go and talk to her.And I was happy with Hermione for today after the wedding I was going to ask her out.I had it all planned out.Today,everybody was happy.No grief could affect them today.

The ceremony began.Fleur's sister,Gabrielle and Ginny looked really pretty as bridesmaids.Charlie was the best man.Fleur looked like an illusion when she walked up the aisle.And Bill looked like the happiest man on all earth.As the new husband and wife kissed,an explosion took place behind them showering everybody with colorful papers and sparkles.Everything looked really perfect.The front yard had now been cleared of the trees and all and now a dance floor stood in had begun dancing.I could see that Harry and Ginny were dancing.Bill danced with Fleur's mother while Fleur danced with her father and then they exchanged their partners.Roger had finally separated the chatterring Amanda from Malfoy and was leading her out on the dance floor.Mum and Dad danced at the far corner of the dance floor and Charlie,Fred and George were dancing with Fleur's cousins.But my eyes only searched for Hermione who could not be seen.

Still searching for I went towards the kitchen door assuming she must be inside.She was.But she was not alone.What I saw now in he kitchen made my stomach turn over and my heart to break into a thousand pieces.There in the centre of the kitchen stood Hermione and Malfoy who were kissing as though their life depended on it.Really sickened,I shut the kitchen door with a bang and stomped away only to crash into Amanda who nearly fell down on the grass.I caught her just in time,planted her roughly on her feet and stomped of to the broom shed,my mind racing with questions.Why?Why had she done this to him.I could hear the sound of running feet behind me but I could care less.My whole world was crashing down.I loved her a lot.How could do something like this to me?

A soft hand touched my shoulder,just as tears started to fall fro my eyes."What do you want now, Hermione?'',I croaked."Amanda,not Hermione",a voice replied.Wiping my tears I got up from where I sat and turned."How may I be of assistance to you?",I asked her.I saw tears swelling up in her eyes.I could not stand it.I didn't want her pity and I told her so.

To which she replied,"I am not pitying you.I am crying for Hermione.She doesn't want to hurt you or anyone but for her own happiness she has unconsciously hurt you.She doesn't mean to hurt you.She loves Malfoy for a long time now.When you were dating Lavender Brown,she seaked solace in Malfoy.They fell in love but were separated when Dumbledore died and he had to escape.That is why,she has been a little distant from you.Please understand her and don't blame her."

I simply listened silently. What could I say? What an idiot I had been to go out with Lavender as revenge? Why had Hermione fallen in love with his arch enemy,Malfoy? Why fate had brought Malfoy here with them? Why had Dumbledore wished that Malfoy come along with them on their quest?I could simply curse fate. Amanda was right,how can I force Hermione to give up her happiness with Malfoy and stay with me.But it really hurt right now.

Amanda gently said,"Ron you are a great guy.Any girl will be lucky to have someone so loyal and caring.But maybe Hermione was not meant to be with you.You don't have any handicap in you.One day you will find a girl worthy of you.Now,enough of the sentimental side of you and let's go out and enjoy.You are strong,Ron.You will get over it.So why not start now? Come on."

She pulled him out of the shed and danced with me all night.Somehow staying with her made facing Hermione and Malfoy easier.She chattered her way around them and acted as though nothing had happened.So did i.When Hermione made to apologize,I waved it away with a smile and gave her an It's-alright-look.

Later as I lay in the bed,I couldn't help smiling about the fact that the air was clear between him and Hermione and the fact that he was no longer moping.

**A/N:Please criticism is appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: The day after

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use**

**A/N: Good question ****Wicked Wheat Chex**. You see, at the end of book six it is told that Ron dated Lavender and Hermione was quiet upset about it. As I have told before it is around this time that Hermione and Draco fell in love. Very soon everyone is disturbed by the occurrence of Dumbledore's death and Draco and Snape are blamed for it. Hermione feels betrayed and thinks that she has made a mistake by loving Malfoy. It is mentioned at the end of book six that Ron consoles Hermione at the funeral indicating his feelings for her. Now, Hermione is not blind.So, she decides that it is time she corrects her earlier mistake. And she leaves for the Burrow. Throughout,she manages to convince herself that Ron is the one for her and she almost forgets her love for Malfoy. But the sudden arrival of Draco at the Burrow. When Draco finally confronts her at the wedding she is unable to stop herself and her emotions consume her.

**I hope this answers your question.If not,feel free to ask more.Oh! and by the way,before I forget I have to tell you all about the new site I visited.Every die-hard fan of Harry Potter must visit this site.http/ **

**Chapter 6: The day after **

The next morning, everyone woke up early in the morning by the smell of frying bacon.Even sleepy head,Ron got up on time which was too late after the others.When Ron finally went downstairs he was startled to find Amanda helping Mrs Weasley in the cooking and shocked to see that she had actually managed to get Draco Malfoy into helping her.As he started to comment on the fact that Malfoy was actually working in the kitchen and helping a chattering Amanda at that,when she turned around and gave him a stern look that clearly told him to shut up.

Having been denied the pleasure he looked up to find himself looking into a certain brunette's eyes,which were filled with concern and apology.He smiled at her reassuringly even though it hurt him a lot to do so.But yesterday had taught him a lesson and Amanda had pretty much made it clear that he was not to interfere in her cousin's happiness not that he wanted to.Who knows there might actually be someone for him out there that is if he lived to find her.Speaking of which, he was reminded again about the dangerous journey which he was about to embark with his friends.

The food arrived on the table. As Ron was about to dig in ,he looked to see that Harry and Hermione had excused themselves from the table and were looking pointedly at him with We-need-to-talk look.He was about to complain but was stopped by the look of worry in his friend's eyes.Without a word he got up from the table and followed them up the stairs.

They sat themselves on Harry's and Ron's bed. Ensuring that the door was closed properly, Harry turned around to face his friends.

"Ginny wants o come too.I had promised myself not to let such a thing happen but I got carried away yesterday. She insisted that if Amanda was coming so was she. Whether I say yes or no.You guys, help me out. Explain to her how dangerous this is.I don't want her to get hurt.The journey is really dangerous,whether it involves Horcruxes or not," he said.

**CRASH! **

Startled, they all looked towards the door to see a faint Amanda who was being supported by a white-faced Draco Malfoy standing amidst the remains of the breakfast tray.

"Horcruxes...horc...ruxes,"whispered the faint Amanda who was seated in a chair by Draco.Harry,Ron and Hermione looked startled out of their skins.Quickly,regaining his com posture Harry turned towards Amanda his eyes full of questions.

"What do you know about Horcruxes,"demanded Harry.

Breathing deeply and drinking the water that Draco had conjured,Amanda looked up at them.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Curtain Raiser

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use.**

**Chapter 7: The Curtain Raiser**

Hesitantly, Amanda said,"I think I know why Dumbledore requested mine and Draco's name. Draco's maybe you already figured out. I think because of his assossiation with dark magic. But mine...I think that is because my parents are known for defeating a very Dark wizard by the name, Duryodhan.He had indulged in the Dark magic of horcruxes.My parents devised a method of destroying such Horcruxes without inflicting any harm upon themselves.Though it was kept a secret to discourage people from creating Horcruxes,I think Dumbledore came to know of that.When my parents were killed by Death Eaters ,I think that is why Dumbledore offered me a seat in Hogwarts.When Roger's father came to know of this,he insisted that Roger accompany me too.Dumbledore agreed to do so."

Harry who had been silently listening to this narration stood up and walked up to the window,deep in thought.Finalle he turned around and asked,"So do you know about this spell that your parents invented?"

Amanda nodded and replied,"I survived from their clutches because my parents for my safety had declared me dead even before they started their experiment."Then suddenly,she asked Harry,"Do you know anyhthing about Voldemort's Horcruxes?"Malfoy and Ron winced at the sound of the name.But, Harry looked pointedly at Amanda then slowly turned towards Draco whose head was bowed.over his head Amanda nodded in understanding.

Abruptly siting usaid,"Draco,I am feeling a little weak to walk,could you get a book from my trunk.Hermione,"turning towards her,"why don't you accompany him.It is a notebook of marroon colour and has my initials on it.Please get it for me."

Nodding,the couple went out of the door.Like lightening,Amanda sped up to the door and bolted it,removing a tiny bottle from her skirt pocket.Harry, reognized it as Veritaserum.Quickly,he conjured four goblets of pumpkin juice.Amanda taking a goblet tipped the bottle's contents into it.Then with a flick of her wand unbolted the door.Harry and Ron quickly took up the other two goblets,leaving one for Hermione.Just then,Hermione and Draco entered the room with the book.Amanda silently handed over Hermione's goblet to her and the goblet with Veritaserum to Draco.Unsuspectingly,he took the goblet from her hand and drained the contents of the goblet,obviously too shaken up by the events.

Suddenly,his face became blank.Amanda went over to him and asked,"What is your name?"An expressionless voice answered,"Draco Malfoy." Hermione simply stared.Taking charge Harry went and stood beside Amanda and asked Draco,"Have you been telling the truth to us?" "Yes," came the reply.

"Tell us what you know about,lord Voldemort's Horcruxes."demanded Harry.

"Father has told me that the dark Lord has seven uxes. One is his diary which Potter had destroyed.The remaining are his snake,Nagini, his granfather's ring,Hufflepuff's cup,Slytherin's locket,a ruby from Gryffindor's grave which is now present at the Malfoy Manor and the Dark Lord himself,"came the reply.

Hermione now got up and faced Amanda with her mind racing with ideas only to see the same look reflected in her cousin's eyes.The girls now turned to the boys.Amanda quickly muttered a spell and caused the effect of the Veritaserum to wear off.The other's simply stared at her not noticing a figure in the closet of the room.

**A/N:If you liked this chapter or not,please review.Your reviews make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8:Figuring it out

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**A/N:This chapter is greatly inspired by the link I mentioned in the earlier chapter. **

**Chapter 8: Figuring it out**

Bubbling with excitement, Amanda said,"Harry,if you don't mind could you relate the events occuring during Dumbledore's death?"

Nodding,Harry related the events throwing an occassional questioning look at Amanda,who was listening to him in stufefied attention.

When, Harry finished she stood up quietly,deep in thought. Finally she stood up and asked Draco his side of the story.Draco too related the events but with an ashamed expression. Hesitantly,Amanda said,"Harry, I don't think that Dumbledore is dead." A deafening silence followed this declaration.

Harry got up on his feet and said,"Amanda, you don't know what you are talking about.I was there when he died and so was Draco.You can't tell that we are lying when you didn't even know the man let alone see him die.I think your idea is too far-fetched to be true."

Amanda patiently replied,"Harry I know this sounds strange but I believe I've gathered proof.Hermione." turning towards her,"I'm greatly surprised you didn't figure it out."

To this both Hermione and Ron were about to retort when Harry stopped them and instead nodded at her as though telling her to start her theory.

Taking a deep breath,Amanda said,"Firstly the question that arises in my mind is that why in the world did Dumbledore freeze you when you were already invisible to the Death Eaters and how did he react so fast. we know that his reflexes are not the same anymore the proof being his scarred hand.The only explanation could be that Dumbledore already knew, had already planned, that he would die this night (or appear to die), and not only did he not want Harry to become involved and possibly be injured himself, he needed Harry to be a witness, to be able to tell everyone else what happened. Dumbledore might have also promised Snape that he would make sure that Harry would not be able to interfere, knowing how Harry feels about Snape and what Snape was about to have to do. The supposition that it was Dumbledore's plan to do this all along is supported by the fact that he acted so quickly to do it, almost without thinking, when Draco burst in on the scene."

Now, Amanda had surely captured theattention of her audience for they were looking at her with an expression that said why-didn't- I-yhink-of -that-before.

Now, turning to Draco she said,"Draco, didn't you tell me that Dumbledore said he has ways that could make it appear that Draco died when he really hadn't. Doesn't that sound exactly like what we suspect that Dumbledore has planned for himself? Next, Harry hasn't Fawkes come to your rescue whenever you are about to die or are in danger?Can't a pheonix heal wounds? Tell me,why then has Fawkes not come to her master's rescue.If she can rescue you,be loyal to you, why not her own master?I think the fact that he didn't makes it possible to believe that Dumbledore didn't want his life to be saved, and this supports the theory that it was Dumbledore's plan all along to "die" up on that tower that night." Harry then asked,"If you are trying to tell me that Dumbledore had already planned to fake his own death,that snape hasn't killed him.Then why hasn't he told of his plan to the Order?" Amanda replied,"He must have done so.Do you think anybody will tell us that?How do you think Snape came into the picture? I have further proofs which are not made on assumptions. Like the fact that when Dumbledore is hit with the Killing curse Dumbledore violently flies up and away from the tower.Every other time we've seen the Avada Kedavra performed, the victim simply falls over dead:Perhaps his spell was different because even though those were the words Snape said, he didn't perform the killing curse at all.Perhaps Snape said Avada Kedavra, but the curse he was really thinking, the nonverbal one, was a different curse, one that only made it appear that Dumbledore was dead.

Hermione stood up now,she had kept quiet long enough now.Catching the drift she said,"If Snape was really working on Dumbledore's orders to make it look to the world as if Snape had killed him, even if he had used the real Avada Kedavra, if he had not really meant it, if he really didn't want to kill Dumbledore, then isn't it possible that the curse didn't kill Dumbledore, but only injured him badly? Harry, you tried to curse Bellatrix with an Unforgivable but yet she survived! So it is possible that Dumbledore has not died after all!"

Ron too excited now said,"Harry, we heard Fawkes sing in the Hospital Wing that same night. A Pheonix has got healing powers right? So, if Amanda's theory is right then Fawkes was doing some healing that night for sure.I remember really well how the song seemed to soothen my spirits even after what had happened."

Hermione nodded furiously in agreement said," And Harry,we didn't actually see Dumbledore's body. It was covered in that cloth. Maybe it wasn't his body at all.Just think,this might be an excuse to fool the world.I think Amanda is right.Don't you Draco?" Draco who now was confined to silence simply nodded.

Amanda became angry at him for showing no concern.She gave him a look that said all.Ignoring her pointedly he said,"Harry, I don't know whether you believe her banter or not but my only advice is to chalk out a foolproof plan because if we are leaving tom morrow, we must leave fully prepared."

"He is right",said Ron,"we must plan as quickly as possible."

Harry said,"We'll do that today after lunch but right now,all I know is that we must first visit Godric Hollow."Everybody nodded.Harry then sighed and led the way to the door for lunch for it was lunch time now.In a single file,they followed him downstairs each in his own thought.As soon as they closed the door behind them, a figure crept out of the cupboard and Apparated.

**A/N : Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Time to embark on a journey

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use**.

**Chapter 9: Time to embark on a journey**

The night before they were to leave, Harry Potter could not go to sleep.He felt guilty at knowing that he was going to put the lives of so many people in danger.

Abruptly he got up and pulled on a night shirt and went down to the living room.He was wondering what Ginny must be doing right now when he saw two figures sitting on the kichen table.

One of them was weeping on to the other one's shoulder. Alarmed,Harry switched on the kitchen light to see Ginny crying onto Amanda's shoulder.Startled,both the girls moved apart and Ginny quickly wiped her tears on the back of heart.

Amanda silently got up, smiled at Harry, gave a reassuring smile to Ginny and hurried up the stairs.Harry quitely moved towards Ginny and took her in his arms. Immediately she started crying into his shoulder.

"Take me with you," she said. Wiping her tears gently,he cupped her face in his hands."I wish I could but I will not endanger your life," he said, kissing her on her lips." Amanda says the same thing,"she said, giving him a watery smile,"She even suggested, I follow you guys wearing an Invisibility cloak."

"Are you serious?",Harry asked, greatly worried."Of course not silly," she said.Sighing with relief ,he pulled her onto her feet and led her upstairs to her room.Leaving her at the door,he kissed her goodnight and quickly strode towards his room.

* * *

The next morning every body was only weeping- Mrs Weasley,Amanda, Hermione, Ginny and wonder of wonders Fred and George.They each took hold of Amanda,who had somehow joined their gang and pulled quite a few mean pranks on Fleur,Ron,Harry and Hermione and actually cried.Poor Ron couldn't contain himself and laughed out aloud thinking they were pulling their legs (which actually they were) only to earn two sharp kicks on his buttocks.Draco laughed.

Not at all amused,Mrs Weasley spent the entire morning scolding them,that is until Harry and all left after breakfast. After many watery goodbyes,the six left for Godric Hollow following a route hrough he forest, behind the Burrow.Carrying their shrinked back packs (Hermione's and Amanda's were larger than the others for they had actually crammed shrinked books in their bags).

The boys were greatly amused by this and the dangerous mission looming over their heads was forgotten for some time.(Even Draco looked quite lively then.) At dusk,they pulled out three tents- one for the girls and the rest for the boys.

Settling themselves, they all went to sleep save the guard for tonight, Harry.

At dawn, everybody packed up their things and walked continuosly until a river came into view.

Harry turned around and told them that he had to talk to Lupin about something.He said that Lupin lived in the forest just before theGodric Hollow.They then decided that they would split into two groups to search for his house as the area was very large.

Harry,Hermione and Draco went to the left side, in the direction opposite to the river bank and Amanda, Ron and Roger went towards the river.The signals were decided and the two groups moved on.

* * *

Amanda and Ron were deep in conversation (Ron was boasting about his Quidditch skills).Roger, feeling quite bored with the topic was lost in deep thought. As they reached the bank, a hill like structure became visible and on top of it was a house with a chimney.Pretty sure it was Lupin's house (who else would have a cave in their backyard),they strode forward.

Suddenly, a figure cloaked in black appeared.Quickly the three pulled over the Invisibilty cloak over themselves for the black cloak was very familiar with the face having the unmistakable gleam of a mask.A Death Eater.

They moved backwards, away from the Death Eater only to find that they were trapped. As suddenly as the house had appeared, it had disappeaared taking the steps leading to he house with it.They were trapped.The river was flowing with enormouscurrentsin front of them and the hill proved to be a wall at that time.

The Death Eater was very close now...very close. The Death Eater, it seems,had spotted them because he was coming directly towards them, even though they were invisible. Ron, in panic was trying to figure the exact location of the house when out of impulse, Roger stepped out of the cloak and called out to the Death Eater.

"Oy!", he yelled. The Death Eater spun around on his heels and faced the boy.Roger ran in the direction opposite to where Amanda and Ron were standing, towards the river.

Ron understood what he was trying to do and cursed him undr his breath.The damn idiot was trying to be a matyr, killing himself and saving Amanda and Ron. As the Death Eater followed the bait, Ron pulled Amanda towards the spot wheere he had last seen the house.

But Amanda seemed routed on the spot, staring at the struggling Roger with terror filled eyes.Ron tried harder only to find that she would not budge.He followed her gaze just in time to see he wand fall out of Roger's wand into the water.

At that precise moment, Amanda started to move out of the cloak screaming Roger's name when Ron petrified her, that being the only option he had.Amanda stumbled backwards into Ron's arms, her face filled with anguish. Dropping her on the ground, he lifted his wand to help Roger but it was too late.

The Death Eater shouted the inevitable and Roger slumped into the water lifeless. Suddenly, Ron saw two figures running down the hill.

The Death Eater also seeing them Disapparated.Ron removed the body bind from Amanda. She ran towards the body screaming but the body had been washed away by the running current.She tried to follow it but the body disappeared as a result of the waterfall.

Ron came and stood beside her watching the body falling down. Amanda was hysterical and was clutching Ron's jacket and sobbing.Ron was feeling quite uncomfortable then and quietly wrapped his arms aroud the sobbing girl.

Tonks came forward and took the crying girl into her own arms and led her up the hill.

Looking very sober, Lupin came forward and interrogated Ron.Ron explained to him what had happened.He listened to the story quietly thensent a shower of red sparks into the sky and asked Ron to follow him upstairs to the house.Silently, Ron followed him.

* * *

Harry walked ahead of Draco and Hermione scanning the grounds for any sign of a house.Until now, the search had been in vain.

Looking behind him, he saw that Hermione was speaking to Draco passionately and the subject seemed to be of no interest to him.Behind her back, Harry gave him a grin which he returned with a shrug and a nod of his head.

As Harry turned front, something in the sky caught his eye.A red shower of sparks.The signal indicating that the house had been found.Quickly, he showed the sparks to the others and walked towards the house using the sparks as a guide.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.Don't feel shy to voice your criticism is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10:What's up?

**THE ORPHIC **

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 10:What's up? **

As Harry approached the tiny house on the hill, he was filled with a feeling of dread.As though confirming his suspicions, Hermione rushed up the stairs. Draco too quickened his pace."Women intuition," he muttered.Harry simply nodded, following Hermione inside the door.

The scene that met his eyes shocked him.A tear-stained Amanda was clutching Hermione and sobbing.She was saying something which Harry did not understand.Draco moved forward and comforted her.Ron signalled Harry to come to the corner of the room.

When Harry joined them there, he told Harry what had happened. Harry could not believe his ears."A Death Eater came to know of our plans?''he hissed."Impossible!"Ron sombrely nodded towards Amanda who wiped away her tears and stood straight.Draco stood up with her, not believing what he had just heard.

He signalled Hermione to join him outside.She nodded and quietly followed him out the door.

* * *

Draco led Hermione outside.He took her till the bank of the river and then turned to face her.In a very low voice he said,"I don't think he is dead."

"Who Roger?Are you crazy?Not dead?Ron, Amanda, Tonks and Lupin saw him.I know you are thinking about Dumbledore.But Roger is not a great wizard.He would never be able to pull up a scam like that.", she said.

"He could if he had external help",said Draco.

"External help from whom?"asked Hermione.

"You don't know a lot about him.His father is a Death Eater,"said Draco.

"But he told me his parents works for the Order,"said Hermione.

"His _Mother_ does. Not his father.He is a Death Eater and is in league with my father.In a Death Eater meeting,a new plan was discussed.They said that a new comer would be added to his group.After he got well introduced into the group, he would know all about their plans.After his work there was done he would fake his own death",said Draco.

Hermione stood staring at Draco, mouth agape like a goldfish."Why didn't you tell about this to me?"she demanded.

"Would you have believed me?Or Amanda for that matter?"said Draco.

With a sigh Hermione said."You are right."

"I'm always right, sweetheart",said Draco with a smirk, retaining his old self.

Hermione chuckled and said,"No,you don't."

With a huge grin he put his arms around her and led her back to the house.

* * *

Ron was seated in the corner of the room watching Tonks cheer Amanda up.Harry too stared at her glumly.Looking at her Ron felt extremely guilty."If I had not petrified her she must have been able to save him.At least if I had been a little more quick I could have saved him",he murmured under his breath.

"No, Ron.It's not your fault",said Amanda coming and standing behind him,"It's no ones mistake but Roger's.He was trying to be a hero when he is not one.He is not brave, I know that.I rather, he did not even think before he barged out of the cloak to become a martyr."

Ron looked deep into her eyes trying to spot her bluff but found that she was serious."But, you were crying," he said, lamely.

"Yes, I was.I have known Roger since when we were kids and it hurts to know that he is not there anymore.But , I guess he was just a lame guy.", she said,"He didn't even think before moving out of the cloak.Damn him".

Her eyes started swimming with tears.Ron, feeling really awkward in the presence of a weeping female,just hugged her.

"I'm sorry",she said, wiping away her tears,"It will take time to heal these wounds." Ron nodded, noticing that Harry was watching them closely with a suspicious look.Ron gave him a questioning look, but Harry simply grinned and turned his face away watching Hermione and Draco enter the room with a serious expression.

Worried Harry got up on his feet but Hermione smiled reassuringly and came and sat beside him.Draco, meanwhile went towards and Tonks and Lupin and started talking to them in hushed tones.

Hermione moved closer and explained Draco's suspicions to Harry. Harry shot her a sharp look.Amanda and Ron looked at the pair questioningly.Hermione gave them a weak smile and glared at Harry.

Her suspicions greatly aroused, Amanda looked at Hermione's head with concentration.After a couple of minutes she gasped.Ron could see the wheels turning in her head. When he asked what the matter was she ignored him.Not at all amused by this game of hiding secrets, he followed

Amanda as she walked up to Harry and Hermione with a strange gleam in her eyes. "I think Draco's suspicions are true",she said.Hermione looked at her with start and so did Harry.

"Suspicions?What suspicions?''she asked, throwing a worried look at Harry.

" Don't even try to dodge my question, Hermione. I can read minds", said Amanda.Ron looked puzzled and amazed at the same time.Hermione looked as though she would faint but Harry regained his wits and demanded,"Then how come you didn't read Roger's mind?"

"Roger knows how to block penetrating powers", she said. Draco who had been listening to their conversation all along said,"Great !Just bloody great ! The guy can block penetrating powers too!"

"One thing is clear, this guy must have told them that we are leaving for Godric Hollow,"said Hermione.

"Then we won't leave for Godric Hollow right now.We'll go later.", said Harry.The others nodded. It was decided that they will stay at Lupin's that night.

After dinner everyone went to sleep in the living room.None of them could sleep properly that night.But most troubled of all was Amanda she just could not understand what's going on.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.And for those who actually did, your reviews made my day.**


	11. Chapter 11:Discovery at Malfoy Manor

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 11: Discovery at the Malfoy Manor. **

The next morning, they bade goodbye to Lupin and Tonks and set off for Grimmauld Place. Since, Harry was the heir of the house, they had no difficulty in entering the house. Once inside, they all chose their rooms and settled their for the day.

Hermione lay on the bed in her room, her eyes closed, thinking. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck her. She ran towards Draco's room but crashed into Amanda who was entering his room too. Smiling at Amanda, Hermione got inside the room without even knocking.

Hesitating for a second, Amanda too followed her. But Draco was no where in the vicinity. Hearing a sound coming from the bathroom, Hermione called out, "Draco are you in the bathroom?" A muffled sound came as a reply.

"Do you mind coming out please, I've something important to discuss", said Hermione.

"Not for an hour or two. I'm busy so scram", growled Draco.

"Need any beauty tips, darling?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"From you? Hell, no", came the reply.

Amanda started laughing at this. Obviously annoyed, Hermione stomped out of the room, scowling. Controlling her laughter, Amanda followed her. Finally, catching up with her, Amanda asked Hermione to tell her the idea. But Hermione said that she would tell her later. Saying this she ran off towards the old library.

Sighing, Amanda went downstairs feeling really hungry.

* * *

Since nobody was keen on preparing breakfast, Amanda took the matter in her own hands and started preparing breakfast for everyone. She started singing to herself when a voice behind her said, "Oh! Stop! Please!"

Turning around, she saw Ron clutching his ears as though any minute they would fall off. Amanda gave him a questioning look.

Chuckling, he said,"Look Amanda, someone's gotta tell you this.You may be able to read others minds but you sure as hell don't sing well".

Scowling, Amanda charged forward with whatever utensil she could lay her hands on, but she tripped and fell on Ron. They started rolling on the kitchen floor till Ron was on top of her.

Amanda looked into Ron's eyes, terrified. He slowly leaned forward. Their lips were a whisper apart when a loud cough erupted from somewhere above them. They both looked up to see a very amused Harry looking down on them. Ron awkwardly got up from over Amanda and offered his hand to her.

Blushing, she took it and stood up. Looking at Harry sideways she ran up the stairs to her room but not before hearing Ron swear at Harry.Chuckling, she closed the door of her room.

When Draco and Hermione came down, they got the blow- by- blow account of what had happened in the kitchen. They teased Ron mercilessly. Poor Ron was magenta in colour when Amanda finally came down.

Acting as though nothing had happened and ignoring the pointed looks of the others she finished making breakfast and served them.

After breakfast, Hermione called them to the living room.

"Is this about your idea?" asked Amanda, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. Hermione nodded.

"We are going to go to the Malfoy Manor", declared Hermione, proudly.The silence that followed this statement was never ending.

Draco was the first to recover."Going where?'' he asked.

"The Malfoy Manor?" asked Ron, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets," Why?"

Looking at Draco, Hermione said, "You told me that a party would be held in the Malfoy Manor in honour of the newly recruited Death Eaters today, right?" Draco nodded.

"Well, we are going to go there, today," she said.

"How, may I ask?" enquired Harry.

"We are going to go to the party today as Death Eaters," said Hermione.

"We don't even have the proper attire", said Draco.

"Yes, we do", said Hermione. The others simply stared.

"I found some clothes for the occasion in one of the old cupboards here", she said. She then summoned the clothes and handed over each person's dress to each of them.

"We all are going?" asked Draco.

"Yes, of course", said Hermione. Draco looked as though he would strangle her right here right now. Hermione calmly sat down in her seat looking totally unflustered.

"And Amanda, if you see Roger in the party, which I assume you will, act as though you don't know what he did to us. Play the damsel in distress. Hoodwink him into believing that you still love him and are on his side", she said.

"You are going to send Amanda out there alone?" asked a furious Harry.

"No way, I'm going to allow that", said Ron.

" To acquire the Horcrux in the Manor, I have to do that. Nobody in the country knows me. We have got to utilise this opportunity and not play valiant heroes", snapped Amanda.

Ron stared at her. Then furiously he got up and told them that he'll just go and get ready and stomped off. Harry and Draco followed glumly. Deep in thought, Amanda followed them.

* * *

By 5pm everybody was ready. Hermione was clad in a yellow ball gown which she had altered to make it look according to the new fashion. Amanda was wearing a black sleeveless gown that opened up into a net skirt.The top was shining with little twinkling beads.

Hermione handed them each a mask. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"I was not going to the Manor for a suicide mission, you know. We have gotta hide ourselves. Oh! And we must dye our heads", she said. With a flick of her wand, her own hair turned blond.

She turned Harry's untidy jet black hair to sleek brown, Ron's vivid red to blond and Draco's to jet black.She left Amanda's hair as they were.

"Now, everybody is ready. Let's go", she said.

* * *

They Apparated to the outskirts of the Malfoy Manor. Amanda gasped as she saw the Manor.

"You live in this?" she asked Draco.

"Used to", said Draco grimly. Seeing his expression, Hermione came forward and took his hands into her own. Draco smiled at her and beckoned the others to follow him. He led them inside the grounds and in front of two great double- doors.

From somewhere behind him, Ron muttered," I can't believe I'm doing this", looking darkly at Hermione. She simply smiled sweetly at him.

Meanwhile, Darco fumbled in his coat and took out a key. He inserted the key into a slot in the door. The doors creaked open revealing the massive forms of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Your names?" they grunted.

Draco steeped forward and replied coldly,"Malfoy. And these are my guests."

Not noticing anything amiss nor recognising the voice behind the mask, the twosome led them inside to a huge ballroom where a party was taking place. They entered the hall.

Amanda, who was clearly amazed, was about to wonder loudly when Draco and Harry strode forward and grabbed her on her arms. Crabbe and Goyle looked at them in suspicion but Draco and Harry merely smiled. With a nod, The two of them left for their original positions.

Relaxing, Draco left Amanda's hand but Harry held on. They were about to split in search of the Manor when a familiar figure could be seen crossing the hall and walking towards them. Severus Snape.

Hermione quickly grabbed Ron and Draco and pulled them into a corner near the refreshment table. Harry and Amanda did not have time to escape because the figure walked directly towards them. Amanda could feel the tension in him as he was holding Amanda's hand in a death grip. Before Harry did anything, she went forward and grabbed Snape's hand.

"Will you dance, Mr. Snape?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer she pulled him onto the polished dance floor and swung him. Snape had no choice but to move his feet. If he did not, he would fall flat on his back.

Reluctantly and holding himself quite stiffly, Severus Snape danced probably for the first time with a girl at that. But, Snape was not going to let this opportunity go out of hands. Leaning forward, he said," Very brave of you to come here, Miss Granger".

Amanda stopped right in the middle of the step. Chuckling, she pulled down the mask from her face. "You must be mistaken, Mr. Snape", she said," My name is Amanda."

The look on Snape's face was priceless. Ron doubled in laughter, in his place. Embarrassed, Snape hissed in Amanda's ear," I'm sorry. I see someone who is calling out to me. Please excuse me." Saying that he walked away.

Chuckling, Amanda pulled over the mask on her face again. She walked towards the group near the refreshment table. Everyone looked amused, except Harry. He was staring at someone in the room. Following his gaze, Amanda saw Roger standing discreetly, away from the celebration. Harry then looked at her pointedly. She nodded and pulled Ron onto the dance floor.She led him to the place where Roger was standing and started dancing.

Ron looked quite happy with the arrangement. Finally, Roger moved towards the refreshment table. Amanda leaned forward and told Ron to stay around when she was talking to Roger. Ron nodded and squeezed her back, protectively. Amanda smiled gratefully at him and walked over to Roger, who was drinking at the refreshment table, not noticing the three figure standing just behind him, invisible.( For they had brought the Invisibility cloak for eavesdropping).

She walked over to him and asked,"Why Roger?"

* * *

**A/N:If you liked this chapter or not,please review.Your reviews make my day.**


	12. Chapter 12: Reasons

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 12: Reasons **

Roger turned around and saw a brunette who was wearing a mask ask him something. "Excuse me", he said," I don't think I recognised you."

Amanda furiously removed the mask from her face."Why?" she asked looking into Roger's terrified eyes.

"Couldn't you trust me? You left me alone in an alien land when you had promised me that you would be with me forever.You pretended to die, for gods sake! Don't you love me anymore?" said Amanda, her eyes brimming with tears.

Gently, Roger cupped her face and said, "It's not that I don't love you. I love you more than my life. Amanda, you know my father. He forced me to join the Death Eaters, to betray Harry...to betray you...he said that he would kill Mom if I didn't do as he wished. Amanda, you know how much I love mother. i was in a dilemma, I had to choose between my love and my mother. But the choice was taken out of my hands. Amy, he killed mother", he started sobbing," and he threatened to kill you."

In the shadows, Ron clenched his fists. Amanda hugged Roger as he started crying, whispering soothing words into his ears. After a couple of minutes she said, "Roger, nothing can ever happen to me. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me". Suddenly something striked her mind.

"Roger, did you tell the Dark Lord about the horcruxes?" she whispered urgently. When Roger shook his head, she looked relieved."Thanks to your Occlumency lessons I was able to conceal that part of the information", he said.

After a long, awkward silence, Amanda asked,"So, whose side are you on now? The Death Eaters or the Order?"

"At heart, I'm with the Order. But, my father will not allow me to aid you", he said sadly.

"Roger, if I tell you something, will you do it for me?" asked Amanda. Roger nodded his head. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Roger looked shocked at hearing what she was saying. He was quick to shook his head but Amanda was persistent and finally he nodded in defeat. He asked her to follow him and led her towards the staircase.

But, a figure came in the middle. Mr.Fernando." What a pleasant surprise! Amanda, when did you arrive?" he asked silkily.

Amanda smiled and said," Just now, Mr. Fernando. A friend of mine invited me here for a party.Really sweet of her! The party seems really interesting!" Roger was surprised to hear her talk so pleasantly. 'She was always a diplomat and a snake charmer', thought Roger, wryly.

"Roger did you tell Amanda that we are now living in this house? No? Well, I told her, now.Amanda, you are going to stay here with us till the end of your visit to England. I won't hear a no for an answer", said Mr. Fernando.

"I accept your offer. How kind of you! It was extremely unfortunate that Hogwarts closed down isn't it? Mr. Fernando, please excuse us. Roger was about to show me around the house", she said, brightly.

"Of course, my dear", he said. Kissing her hand he departed giving a pointed glance at Roger. Roger smiled nervously and led her up the stairs, the other four following in their wake (in two Invisibility cloaks of course).

* * *

As they passed through the different corridors, Draco felt nostalgic. As though sensing his nostalgia, Hermione took his hand in her own.

Roger entered a room. He walked across it and opened a locker behind a painting.He opened it and took out a scarlett ruby from it. He handed it over to Amanda who made its duplicate with a flick of her wand. They placed the duplicate in the locker and Amanda slipped the ruby into her pocket.

Amanda quickly walked towards the door but as she was about to open the door and slip out two arms caught her from behind. Roger pulled her to himself and kissed her with a passion. Ron clenched his fists, his teeth grinding and the nerves on his neck protruding. Harry patted him on his back absentmindedly.

They broke apart and Roger said," I' really sorry, I didn't tell you about the plan. I had no choice. Will you forgive me?"

"Only on one condition. You must do what I told you. Agreed?" said Amanda. "Agreed." replied Roger. Amanda stared at his head for some time, then nodded.

"Oh, Yeah! And one more thing. I'm not alone this castle right now. The others are with me", she said.

"They are?" asked Roger, frightened. Amanda nodded. Roger was about to say something, when Amanda shrieked with pain but she quickly pretended to laugh.

"How silly can you get Roger! Of course they are not here. How do you expect them to enter this household. I left them by the way! I said that I am going back to India but in real I came here to help you", said Amanda.

"How did you know I was not dead?" asked Roger suspiciously.

"Oh! You know me Roger, I know everything", said Amanda, brightly. Hesitantly, Roger nodded.

Someone knocked on the door and Mr. Fernando entered the room." Amanda, I came to tell you that the arrangement has been made. You can stay here with us from now on. And there is no need of your luggage. I arranged for new clothes", said Mr. Fernando.

"How kind of you!", said Amanda, dramatically. Nodding, Mr. Fernando went out of the door glaring at Roger. Visibly, Roger gulped.

" Uh..mmm Roger, where is the washroom over here?" asked Amanda, looking as though someone was dragging her somewhere. Roger showed her the way. Draco, who had gripped Amanda's hand, and Hermione moved towards the washroom. But, Ron hesitated.

"How can we go inside?" whispered an embarrassed Ron.

"Why not?" asked Harry and pulled Ron into the room where Amanda quickly closed the door shut. Turning back, she asked,"Well? What do we do now?"

"You have to stay here", said Hermione, troubled. Amanda nodded.

"Can't you decline?" asked Draco with a worried expression. Amanda shook her head. "It was either accepting him or he would force me to", she said," though he does not look intimidating, he is really powerful and mean".

"I have gotta stay here.I'll extract information about the other horcruxes, I promise", she said. Before the others could reply, Roger called out,"Who are you talking to Amanda?"

"To myself, who else will I be talking to?" she yelled. Lowering her voice, she said," You guys leave now, I'm sure i won't be able to owl you and you guys don't owl me. I'll return to the Burrow in three days, I swear".

The others put on their Invisibility cloaks, nodding. Harry hugged her and then vanished into the air. Amanda opened the door and let them all out, and stepped out herself. She felt, Ron squeeze her hand and then they all set off. Taking a deep breath, she faced Roger with an odd smile.

"Where is my room?'' she asked, squaring her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Malfoy Manor

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 13: The Malfoy Manor **

The next morning, Amanda was surprised to find herself in strange surroundings. Then the previous night's events came to her mind and she got out of bed. Quickly getting ready, she headed towards Roger's room.

She knocked on the door and entered. He was sitting on a couch, his eyes closed. Amanda coughed loudly, he sprung up as though he been burnt. Laughing, Amanda sat down beside him.

"Where will I find a library over here?" she asked. Roger stood up and said," I'll take you there after breakfast. Now, come on, lets get downstairs before Dad gets angry."

They entered the great dining hall and sat down opposite to each other on the great table. Mr. Fernando was seated at the head of the table. Little house elves set the table. One of them came forward and announced that the Zabinis had come to the house.

A tall man entered the hall, obviously Mr. Zabini. A very beautiful woman followed him. She was so beautiful and well dressed that Amanda felt like a boy in her company. A handsome boy followed them.

Mr.Fernando got up and invited the three guests for breakfast. He ordered the elves to take their luggage to their rooms.

Amanda leaned forward and whispered in Roger's ear,"Are they going tostay here?" Roger nodded looking as though he did not like them at all. Amanda was about to say something when Mr. Fernando interrupted.

"This is Amanda Granger. She was our neighbour when we lived in India. Very bright girl and is the best friend of my Roger," he said to the Zabinis. Turning to Amanda he said," This is Mrs. and Mr. Zabini and their son, Blaise. Blaise is of your age, children. Roger why don't you show him his room and take Amanda with you". Roger silently nodded and obeyed his orders.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Blaise hissed to Amanda," What are you doing here, _Mudblood?" _In a flash, Roger had pinned Blaise to the wall."Don't...call... her...that," he said. Blaise looked he would die. Amanda quickly pulled the two boys apart and grabbed Roger's hand.

Turning to Blaise, she said coldly,"I happen to be a pureblood. Guess you don't know your Greek and Indian history." Blaise looked at her his mouth fallen open. Amanda asked Roger to tell he where the library was and then walked off in that direction.

Amanda entered the Malfoy library.She was awed by the size of it and the collection it comprised of. Happy to find that the books were placed in an alphabetical order she set to work. She searched the books for any mention of the destruction of horcruxes. When Roger came in search for her, he found her pouring over ten books at once. Chuckling, to himself he said," Time for lunch, Amanda. Let's go."

Amanda leaped up startled, when she looked at the source of disturbance, she frowned and shook her head. Still smiling, Roger strode forward and lifted her into his arms. Amanda shrieked and yelled at Roger to put her down. Roger, ignored and carried her towards the dining hall.

"Put me down...now", hissed Amanda. Promptly Roger threw her down and she fell down flat on her butt. "Ow!" she cried. She took the hand offered by him and pulled him down beside her. The two of them were rolling on the ground laughing when Blaise walked over to them and looked down, scornfully. Haughtily he left for the dining hall.

Roger and Amanda picked themselves of the floor, laughing. When they entered the hall, everybody was already seated. Mr. Fernando, beckoned for them to sit on either side of him. Amanda, unfortunately had to sit beside a smug Blaise.

* * *

Ron was pacing up and down the length of his room at the Burrow grumbling to himself. From the couch, an amused Harry and Ginny were watching him.

"How could we let her stay there! Alone!", he said," We must be jerks!"

"Mind cutting the 'we' part from it, pal", said Harry, mock- seriously.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny", yelled Ron.

"Keep your voice low, Ronald Weasley. I will not tolerate shouting in this house", said Mrs Weasley who had come upstairs to call them for lunch. Scowling, Ron followed her downstairs.

* * *

Hermione was showing a very old document to Draco. A worn out old diary lay forgotten beside her.

"What do you think? Is my assumption, right?" she asked Draco. As though in a shock , Draco nodded.

"How do you do it, Mione?" asked Draco amazed.," How can you be always right? This document and the diary were almost impossible to find. And top of that you actually figured out where the next horcrux is."

Hermione smiled. "So, should we tell the others?" she asked.

"Not yet. We'll tell them after Amanda gets the horcrux here," replied Draco. Hermione agreed.

* * *

Throughout lunch, Amanda noticed Blaise sending her strange looks. Amanda, getting nervous by his attitude excused herself from the table. She rushed out of the hall and ran for solace in the only pl0ace he could not find her- the library. Seating herself amongst the books Amanda noticed a book with a strange cover. But what surprised Amanda was the fact that the book for which she had been searching lay in front of her all along. Grinning with relief, Amanda opened _The Guide to Horcruxes._

Her hands trembling, Amanda opened the book. There it was. The spell her parents had devised. She was so happy at finding the spell that she did not hear footsteps of somebody entering the library. She realised that she had company only when she felt someone breathing down her back. Hiding the book smoothly, Amanda turned to look into the eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here ?" asked Amanda, coldly.

"Still angry with me, I see. Well Miss Granger I knew you will be here because you are a cousin of Hermione Granger, I presume. Where else would you find a Granger other than a library", sneered Blaise.

In a flash, he had pinned Amanda to the wall and was looking into her eyes with desire. 'Even a snake rattles before it strikes', thought Amanda. She shoved him and walked past him. He caught her hand in an iron- grip and pulled her against the wall.

Amanda could not escape in any way so she screamed loudly but nobody seemed to be in the vicinity. Laughing evilly, Blaise leaned towards her. Amanda closed her eyes and was about to lift her knee when suddenly it seemed as though time had stopped. Because it had. For Blaise at least.

Startled, Amanda opened her eyes to see Blaise suspended in air, his lips puckered. She looked past him to see a very grim Roger putting his wand into his pocket.

"Are you alright, Amy?" he asked worried. Amanda nodded and towards his outstretched arms. He pulled her to himself as though his life depended on it. He was about to kiss her when Amanda stopped him by putting her palm on his mouth.

"Roger, we need to talk", she said. Roger looked surprised and hurt. He followed Amanda into the balcony.

"Roger, it's not like I don't like you. I do but I'd rather be friends. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Try to forgive me. Thanks for saving my life, I owe you one", she said. With that she turned and walked across the library and left the room. Roger simply stood there in the balcony dumbstruck watching her leave his life forever. Bowing his head he muttered the counter curse. Ignoring the swearing of Blaise, he walked out of the room after threatening him to shut his mouth about the incident.

* * *

Amanda went downstairs for dinner at dusk. Mr. Fernando was being over friendly to her today. Following suit, Mr and Mrs Zabini were acing the same way too. Amanda was startled by this sudden show of affection. Blaise on the other hand was giving her longing looks and glaring at Roger. Roger seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Amanda felt bad at seeing him in such a state. Amanda went over and sat beside him. She took his hand in her and squeezed it. Blaise glared at this show of affection. Amanda sent him a vicious look that pretty much shut him up.

After dinner Amanda got up from the table and bid everyone goodnight. She headed towards the library. Once there, she sealed the door behind her and set out to search for books on potions and dark magic.

She browsed through the books and found exactly what she needed. She propped open the book and sat down on the table. She thumbed through the book until she found what she was looking for. Then she set the _Potions book of potions_ aside. As she was about to open _The Complete guide to Dark Magic_ when she heard the sounds someone knocking discreetly on the door.

Quickly stuffing the books into her satchel, Amanda opened the door to see a worried Roger standing on the door. He looked along the length of the corridor outside, then grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her out of the library. Amanda was not amused she pulled her hand back and glared at Roger.Roger surprisingly glared back at her and gestured her to follow him quickly. Amanda went inside, got her satchel and followed Roger. But Roger seemed to be in a hurry and Amanda could not even read his mind properly for it was in a mess. Various ideas were running through his mind as though they were being forwarded and re winded at the same time. Amanda frowned but did not object when Roger pulled her hand and started running towards her room.

When they reached her room, Amanda was breathless. "What in the world are you doing, Roger? Have you lost your mind pulling a me and dragging me here in this manner?", said Amanda her breath not quite steady.Roger ignored this and beckoned her to follow him inside her room. Amanda scowled and entered the room which was pitch black.

"Lumos", muttered Roger and started packing her bag.

"What happened Roger? Talk to me", said Amanda, angrily.

"You need to get far away from this house, Amanda. Your life is in danger. He is after you", said Roger, looking as though he might faint any moment.

"Who?" asked Amanda, her voice wavering.

"Yesss, Massster Fernando. Who issss after Missssss Granger over here?" hissed a voice behind them. Roger dropped the things he was packing, his wand extinguished, a look of sheer terror on his face. Amanda turned back to stare into a pair of red eyes which seemed to gleam in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking a week to update. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me your views and how I can improve my writing. Constructive criticism and new ideas are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14: Great Peril

**THE ORPHIC**

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 14: Great Peril **

Amanda turned around to stare into a pair of red eyes which gleamed in the dark. Roger looked as though he might die of a heart attack. The source of the frightening eyes stepped forward, into the little light the moon provided. Amanda nearly gasped out aloud but controlled herself. She performed Legilimency and removed all signs of fear from her mind. She stared back at the eyes, defiantly.

"You haven't anssswswered my quesssstion, Masssster Fernando", hissed Voldemort. Roger whimpered and bent down to kiss Voldemort's feet." M...my L...L.ord", he whimpered. Voldemort looked down at him distastefully. He kicked the bowed head of Roger Roger flew across the room and curled in a ball on the floor.Amanda looked at him with contempt. Voldemort suddenly glided over to her. She bit back her fear and looked him in the eye her face expressionless.

"I believe we have never been introducccced, Ms Granger. I am Lord Voldemort, the mosssst powerful wizard of all timesssssss", hissed Voldemort. Amanda did not reply.

"You mussssssst be wondering why I have desired to ssssssspeak to you. Wait for a while, Ms Granger.Very sssssoon you will know. It'sssss a sssssstrang coincidence that you are friends with Harry Potter and the Fernandos. Well, I am going to use this coincidence to my advantage, Misssssss. And top of it you are a descendant of very powerful wizards are are related to the most brilliant witch of this age. If I didn't know better, I'd sssay you are a very lucky girl, Amanda", said the Dark Lord.

Amanda flinched at the use of the first name." What are you going to do? Kill me? I am not afraid of death, whereas you are. I am more powerful than you in that aspect. I do not fear death. But, I shall not die before I take revenge. Revenge of my parents death. I'm going to destroy you, Voldemort you say your name is", said Amanda, defiantly. On the floor Roger groaned and said," Nooo, Amanda, no. Watch your mouth for your own safety, please".

"Shut you miserable wretch. You, weakling. You are afraid of _him_", snarled Amanda," This man fears the inevitable. _Powerful wizard indeed._ My dog is more powerful than he is."

"Very brave aren't you, Amanda, hissed Voldemort, his eyes reduced to slits," You will pay for the insult. I'll make sure of that.Zabini", he called out," Take her to the dungeonssss and lock her there for eternity. I'll ssssee her later."

Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows. He grabbed her arms and was attempting to drag her when Amanda lifted her knee. Blaise clutched his abdomen and groaned in pain.

" I shall walk to the dungeons. I will not be dragged by a couple of blind fools. If anyone touches me I shall curse them into oblivion", Amanda said, turning to Voldemort," Pick another one of your fools to lead me since Zabini has been rendered useless here."

Voldemort motioned to Mr.Goyle to lead her. When, Goyle tried to grab her wand and satchel from her, Voldemort stopped him." Let her have her wand and the bag. Let's see how she curses me into oblivion. I'll let you try, Amanda. It might be fun to watch someone digging their own grave for a change rather than duck to avoid the spells", said Voldemort, amused. The other Death Eaters guffawed.

Amanda glared at them all, snatched her bag and wand from Goyle and followed him out the door, her head held high.She ignored the miserable whimpers of Roger. Voldemort looked at her in admiration.

"Torturing this girl will be fun. I know just how.Ssssseverus , there is only one way to torture until ssshe revealssss the othersss hiding place. Kill her. But not right now. Go to her cell at midnight. I'll warn her of her great peril when I chat with her now", said Voldemort. Snape bowed his head and moved away and took his place in the circle of Death Eaters.Roger at the back of the room nearly cried out of loud. He grabbed the Dark Lord's robes and whimpered," Please leave her alone. She doesn't know what she speaks. She is only a child. Please my lord, leave her".

Voldemort looked down at him in contempt." Sshe may be a child but she is a very interesting child. Vincent, take this piece of filth away from me before I kill him. Really Fernando, I had expected better training of your own flesh and blood," he said. With a sweep of his robes, he walked out of the room towards the dungeon.

* * *

Amanda paced up and down the length of her tiny cell in the dungeon. Goyle was standing outside looking at her through his little eyes.

'How the hell will I escape? I'm sure to get killed', thought Amanda, worried,'Think Amanda... think.' Then it struck her. 'How stupid could I be. Reading minds is not the only power I have. I have many, I'll use one of them', thought Amanda with relief.

She sat down on the cold floor, her back leaning on the wall.She conjured up an image of Harry and set her mind on talking with him.

Ron sat up upright on his bed. Something felt wrong in the pit of his stomach. Some sort of premonition.'Amanda', he thought, immediately.He was about to wake Harry up when he got up with a gasp.

"_Harry",_said a voice in his head. " Amanda?" he asked out aloud. Ron looked at him in confusion.

"_Yes, Harry. Amanda"_, said the voice.

"Where are you?", asked Harry. Ron looked at him in astonishment

"_Harry, I'm in the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort has captured me and he is going to kill me now. Don't panic. I want you to know that I have placed three books on my chain after transforming them as pendants. I think Voldemort plans on hanging my body at the Ministry of Magic tonight after the murder", _said Amanda.

Harry listened to her, dumbstruck." Why would he do that?" asked Harry.

"_Because hanging a foreigner would unleash terror around the world. Listen, Harry. You must take the three books as soon as my body is sighted. The books contain vital information regarding the horcruxes", _said Amanda.

" Which part of the house are you in? I'm coming right now", said Harry, jumping out the bed.

"_No, no. Stay where you are. He is using me as a bait. Don't fall for it. I have to die one day anyway. So, why not today in the dungeons. Don't worry. Just take the books before anyone else takes it", _said Amanda.

"Amanda, don't worry. We'll save you. Just try not to let anyone come near you. Stall them. I'll be there in a few minutes", said Harry. Ron jumped out o his bed and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Are you talking to Amanda? What happened?", asked Ron, desperately. Harry bowed his head. Amanda nearly cried when she heard his voice.

"_Harry Potter, I forbid you to come here and save me. You are endangering yourself and the world because of me. If you do that I shall haunt you forever",_said Amanda, her voice wavering," _Will you fulfill my last wishes? Harry, kill the bastard for me. And Harry...um...um...tell Ron I love him"._ With that the connection broke of.

Harry swung into action." She is in danger, Ron. Voldemort captured her and are planning to kill her. She forbids me to come and save her. And...um.. Ron, she told me to tell you that she loves you", he said. Ron stared at him.

"What are you going to do, Harry", he asked, quietly." Are you going to do what she says and leave her there to die."

"Of course not", said Harry with indignation," I'll wake Draco and Hermione and set off for the Manor, right away". That said, he ran down the stairs towards their rooms.Ron quickly ran towards the kitchen. He Apparated to the twins apartment.

* * *

Amanda felt exhausted after the telepathy session.She leaned her head against the wall, wen she heard a sound. Her eyes flew open and she was once again looking at the red eyes in the white face. She looked at him with defiance.

"Come to kill me, did you? Fine, kill me right away because I cannot stand the sight of your ugly face", sneered Amanda.

"Not ssssso sssoon, Amanda", said Voldemort," I sssssshall not kill you. You yourssself will die from the torture I ssshall bestow upon you. Unlesssssss", he looked deep into her eyes,"you agree to help me out".

He leaned forward."Tell me where they are, Amanda. I swear I shall free you then without inflicting any harm on you". Amanda spit at him and hissed," Never".

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you then". Turning to Snape, who was standing behind him he said," When you do the job, make sure young Master Fernando is also there in your company. Meanwhile, give her some time to change her mind and retain her manners." With that he swept out of the room. After giving her a dark glare, Snape too followed him out.Goyle followed them out too.

Once alone, Amanda let out a breath of relief. She quickly transformed the books into pendants and put them on her chain. She then stood up from the cold floor, and prepared for her inevitable death.

* * *

Ron quickly woke the twins up, grabbed some Dungbombs and Apparated to the broom shed with them. Harry, Hermione and Draco were standing there, waiting. They each grabbed a broom and Apparated to the edge of the Malfoy Manor.

Draco went over to a spot near the trees and suddenly bent. When he stood up, he moved aside to reveal a trap door. Taking a knife he cut his hand a little and dropped the blood on top of the trap door. Hermione gasped as the trap door slowly began to dissolve, revealing a staircase. Assuming the staircase led to a dungeon the others followed Draco down the stairs.

After travelling nearly a mile a door appeared in the blackness which was illuminated by a green light. Gesturing them to stay where they were, Draco slowly opened the door and peeped inside, checking that no one was there. He signalled that all was clear and they all covered themselves with the Invisibility Cloak. They slowly crept into the shadows in search of Amanda.

Amanda looked towards the door as it creaked open. The dark form of Snape stood in the doorway, sneering down at her.He seemed to be pulling someone behind him. The weak form of Roger was revealed when Snape moved aside. Roger quickly ran past Snape and engulfed her in his arms. Amanda made no sign of acknowledgment.

"You will not die today, Ammy. I will.I and Snape have it all planned. I'll consume the Polyjuice Potion with your hair in it.I will not let you die", whispered Roger. Amanda gasped and shook her head. She looked questioningly at Snape, where he seemed to be smiling with sympathy. Amanda looked shocked at his show of affection.As quickly as the smile had appeared, it disappeared.

"No, Roger.You'll do no such thing. I don't fear death.I can't bestow my fate on you.No", she said firmly.

"I'll not let you die,Ammy. I shall prove to you that I'm not a weakling. I have nothing in this world except despair. I shall face my death knowing it is approaching rather than be killed on the sly. And killing on the sly seems to be what the future holds for me.Don't argue. Listen to me for once",he said.

Before Amanda could protest, Roger captured her mouth in a kiss. He pulled a few strands of her hair and took the vial of Polyjuice Potion from Snape. Putting the hair into the vial he drank it all in one gulp. Very slowly, he felt the changes in his body.

His black hair began to grow longer until they were up to his waist. His broad frame shrunk to resemble Amanda's. His chest grew. Amanda stared until she saw thatshe looking into her mirror image. With a wave of his wand, Snape changed Roger's original clothes into ones resembling Amanda's. Roger stood up and pulled Amanda along with him. He dragged her to the entrance of the cell and gestured for her to leave. Amanda shook her head and hugged him for the last time, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Thanks for putting your life on line for me. I'm grateful to you", said Amanda between tears. Snape suddenly felt out of place and ignored the hugging couple. He set his mind on the task he had ahead. Gently, Roger pushed Amanda out of the cell and showed her the secret way outside the dungeons. Amanda looked at him one last time and walked swiftly towards the exit.

Roger turned and nodded at Snape who pulled up his wand. Closing his eyes, he muttered the spell with obvious contempt on his face."Avada Kedavra".

At that precise moment, Ron moved out of the cloak towards Snape. He leaped at him and they fell on the cold dungeon floor in a heap.Ron started kicking and punching Snape, who in turn only lay motionless.

"You bastard. How could you kill her?", he yelled. Hermione and Draco reached the source of the yelling. Scanning the room, Hermione noticed the body and felt tears come to her eyes. Draco squeezed her shoulder as Hermione broke down on the floor.

"Ron", came a voice from behind him. When the voice sounded familiar, Ron turned to look forgetting his fighting. There she stood in the middle of the dungeon looking at him with tear-filled eyes.In one moment, Ron reached across the dungeon and pulled her to him. Before he could do anything else, voices sounded in the hallway leading to the dungeon. Ron gave Snape a apologetic glance and slid inside an Invisibility Cloak. Amanda turned and saw Roger for the last time and soon seemed to vanish in thin air.

Muttering under his breath, Snape got up and brushed himself. Regaining his composure he faced the group of Death Eaters who were being led by Voldmort.

"Good the job isss done. Did ssshe reveal anything?" he asked. Snape shook his head.

"Did you administer the Veritaserum to her?" he asked. Again, Snape shook his head.

"She refused to take it, my Lord and I followed your orders and did not force her to take it", replied Snape.

"Where isssss Massssster Fernando, Ssssseverus?" asked Voldemort.

"He couldn't watch the death of his beloved and ran outside through the exit screaming. I assume he must be wandering in the woods or must have committed suicide, my Lord", replied Snape.

"Disssspossse her", Voldemort hissed.

Voldemort made a gesture that could be assumed to be a shrug. He walked out of the dungeon with that. His little band of Death Eaters. With a last look at them, Snape set to work.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Review and tell me your views about the story.**


	15. Chapter 15:Moments of admission

**The Orphic **

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 15: Moments of admission**

The group walked out of the dungeons. Amanda was leaning on to Ron and sobbing. Meanwhile, he had a protective arm around her shoulders giving them a squeeze now and then. When they reached the trap door, they all prepared for Apparation. Since, Amanda was too weak to Apparate by herself, having used her reservoir of magic, she grabbed Ron's arm and they side Apparated.

When Amanda finally felt firm ground under her feet it was already dawn. She looked around to see that she was in the broom shed. Immediately two pairs of strong arms captured her in an iron grip. The twins seemed reluctant to leave until it looked as though Amanda would choke to death. Noticing, her face reddening slightly, the twins let her go, looking apologetic. Amanda grinned at them, glad to be back alive.

"Glad to see you safe and sound, Ammy", said Fred.

"Yeah! Now we can put some of your ideas into form", said George with a mischievous gleam in their eyes. Amanda laughed and hugged them. As she stepped away, she felt someone give her a friendly tap at the back of her head.

"W..wh", Amanda started. She turned back to see Harry, mock-glaring at her.

"Trying to be a hero eh! Well sorry to burst your bubble but that's my job", said Harry,"_ Don't come and save me.I'm going to die one day anyway!_Yeah right!.

Amanda grinned sheepishly. Laughing with relief Harry hugged her."You are not going to be a hero or act like one again. You get me? If you step your toe out of line I shall kill you no matter what Ron does to me later".

Draco and Hermione were watching this exchange with relief. Hermione had really thought that she would lose Amanda today. "Thank God! She is alright! Ron would have been miserable for life, then", she said to Draco. Amanda suddenly saw them both. In a flash she had put her arms around Draco and Hermione and was sobbing. Draco patted her head awkwardly but Hermione hugged her and started crying.

Seeing the two girls cry in this way, Ron muttered," Girls", under his breath.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley", said Amanda rounding up on him. He looked shocked for a moment then grinned at her. Amanda laughed and linked her hands with his.

Ron smiled down at her and said to the room at large,"Is anybody as hungry as me over here?" The others chuckled and followed him towards the kitchen door.

When they opened the door the first thing they noticed was Ginny hugging a sobbing Mrs. Weasley . Mrs. Weasley was clutching a newspaper where Amanda's body could be seen on the front page, lying down on the street at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny was the first to see Amanda. She squealed in delight and ran over and hugged her tightly. Mrs. Weasley turned around and looked at Amanda in astonishment. When Ginny moved aside, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Amanda in a death grip with a sob. Glad to be back, Amanda hugged her back.

When finally they broke apart and Amanda could breathe freely, Mrs Weasley asked her about the picture in the paper. They sat down on the dining table, having tea while Amanda explained the whole situation them. As she was relating the events, she saw a strange look cross in Ron's eyes When she finished her story, Mrs Weasley conjured some food for breakfast.

After breakfast, Mrs Weasley persuaded Amanda to go up to her room and rest. As Amanda made her way upstairs, she heard Mrs Weasley round up on the others. She started reprimanding them for not telling her that Amanda was in danger and actually endangering their own lives. Everyone got an earful (She was of course not harsh on the others as she was on Ron). Amanda winced and hurried up the stairs.

Once, she reached her bedroom, which she shard with the other two girls, Amanda settled herself on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"You should have at least informed me where you were of to. I know you were doing a great thing but this is ridiculous. I'll not allow anything of this kind to happen again, do you get me?" On and on she went on for another hour . 

Ron was feeling highly bored and embarrassed. He was grateful that she had at least resorted to gentler tones then she had at the initial stages. Once she finished everyone got up and rushed to get away. Draco grabbed Hermione and led her out into the garden and Harry took Ginny to his room. That left Ron alone. Sighing, he walked up to the girls room where he was sure Amanda was sleeping.

He entered the room quietly so as to not disturb her. He bolted the door behind him or else Mrs Weasley would skin him alive. He sat down on Ginny's bed beside Amanda's ( easily distinguishable for who would collect so many of Harry's pictures).He watched her cautiously, her chest slowly rising and falling in turn with her deep even breaths.

'She is pretty and looks gorgeous when she smiled showing off her dimples on either cheek', he mused. His eyes stayed trained on her face only briefly straying to her lips, which he thought, were her best feature.She was snoring softly, not aware that her shirt had risen well above her stomach. Hastily, Ron looked away. Since he had nothing to do he grabbed one of Ginny's teen magazines and attempted to read them.

After a few minutes he threw away the magazine in disgust wondering how Ginny read such things. In a flash Amanda got up from the bed clutching her wand. She pointed it at Ron, then seeing who it was she put it away, red in the face.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled. Ron guessed she was more alert because of her recent encounter. Ignoring the awkwardness Ron went over and reached her hand.If she was surprised by his action she didn't show it.

"So how are you feeling, Ammy?" he asked conversationally.

"I thought I would die today and never see you. I'm so glad to be back",said Amanda quietly. Ron winced at the answer. He was sure as hell not expecting such an answer. 'A nice fine would do', he thought. Though Amanda looked calm and composed, she was frightened for she was clutching Ron's hand painfully.

Leaning forward so that they were on the same eye level he said,"Amanda _I _thought I would lose you today. Thank God nothing of the sort happened! You gave us quite a fright, gave me I mean". He got up from the bed pulling her with him. She looked up at him with a strange look in her eyes. The same look was reflected in Ron's eyes too.

He bent down and captured her lips with his own. She did not push him away but responded to him. Ron nearly reeled back in shock. But catching himself just in time he deepened the kiss. Placing his hand around her waist he pulled her to him.

She slid her arms around his neck and linked them behind. After some time they broke apart to catch their breath. Amanda's cheeks were flushed and her hair were all mussed up. She was smiling up at him in the nicest way possible.

"I thought I would never see you again", she said with a shudder.

" Stupid kid! Trying to be a hero were you? Next time you do something like that I'll handcuff you to me. Get that?" He ended with a menacing gleam in his eyes. But they both knew he was not angry at her as much he showed. Amanda bit back a smile.

"And the next time I see Blaise Zabini, I shall make sure he is dead. It was good of you to kick him but I am not satisfied. He is going to die a painful death which I shall personally give him," declared Ron. Amanda slid her arms around his neck again. She stood on tip-toe to reach him and he leaned down into the kiss. They would have done more but the sound of someone knocking on the door startled them.

Swearing loudly, Ron went and yanked open the door while Amanda made herself presentable. Two tall identical figures were visible, standing in the doorway. They entered the room and smiled at Amanda. When they saw Ron standing near the door, their faces broke into identical evil grins.

"Ooooo what's this?..."

"Ickle Ron and Amanda in the room..."

"With the door bolted..."

Mmm...this is interesting...''

Amanda blushed. Ron was frowning and blushing at the same time. He was annoyed at his brothers for coming at the wrong time and moreover they had started their annoying habit of completing each others sentences.

"So...what were you guys doing?'' asked Fred settling himself comfortably on the bed. Ron glared at him and gestured towards the door. The twins ignored him and started chatting with Amanda amiably. After hanging on for about fifteen minutes, for annoying Ron of course, they left the room chuckling heartily.

"Yeah.. yeah we know how happy you are at all times. No need to prove it you dunderheads", muttered Ron at their retreating backs. Amanda grinned up at him.

As Ron made to close the door, Fred came back again, Ron groaned silently.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you", he said to Amanda," Mum told you to come downstairs after some time. She says she needs to give you a dose of some potion". He left the room then, laughing at Amanda's horrified expression. Finally Ron bolted the door with a sigh. He noticed Amanda's expression and laughed, his mood lifting up.

"She won't you medicine that is horrible you know', he told her. Amanda brightened at this.

"I was kidding. She has the collection of the worst tasting potions in the world. Believe me, I've tasted them throughout my life. Kissing a slimy frog would be more heart- warming", he said, chuckling at her expression.

"Now, where were we?", he asked, an eyebrow raised. He leaned forward and pulled her to him. As soon as he was about to touch her lips with his own, Amanda gasped. She bolted out the door. Ron sweared and followed her as she ran down the stairs. She went over to the dining table and grabbed the newspaper with her moving picture on it.

"What?", asked Ron, worried. Amanda ignored him and searched for whatever she was searching for in the paper. When she found it, she gasped.

"Oh My God!", she said.

"What happened?" asked Ron. Amanda silently handed him the paper and pointed out the picture. At first he could see nothing but Amanda's body then he saw it. A translucent body was slipping out of the body.Roger's. He had turned into a goddamn ghost. He looked up to see Amanda looking pale.

"It's okay. He won't find you. I'm positive. This house has got spells on it that enables that no person with bad intentions or ghosts for that matter can find this house on their own. So, unless someone leads him her, whichno one will, he can't find us", he said to her soothingly, putting an arm around her and pulling her close to him. She trembled slightly.

"When I thought everything was going fine, something happens to prove how wrong I am", she told him. He nodded. They both sat down on the table, each lost in their own thoughts holding hands.

Suddenly, Mrs Wealey entered the kitchen. Amanda quickly let go of Ron's hand. But, Ron caught her's refusing to let go.

"There you are! Time for your medicine, dear", said Mrs Weasley, glancing appreciatively at the point where their hands joined. Amanda noticed her glance and blushed but Ron seemed more composed and gave his mother a grateful smile. Bustling around, she took out a large spoon and an unmarked bottle out of thin air, by her wand.

Measuring the medicine in the spoon she forced the spoon into Amanda's mouth. Amanda made a face of disgust. Quickly, Mrs Weasley stuffed some chocolate into her mouth.

"Now, that's better", she said," Oh! And by the way the others are looking for you too. They are sitting in the boys room. So better be off."

Amanda and Ron both got up and walked towards the boys room. Sure enough the others were sitting in the room. Amanda quickly pulled up a chair and sat down opposite Harry. Ron sat down beside her.

"I got the four things we needed", she said.

"Four? I thought you said that you got three things", said Harry. Amanda shook her head.

"I got three _books_, but I got the Horcrux too", she said.

"You got the ruby?" asked Ron.

"Yes", said Amanda. With that she pulled out her chain from her neck. Four pendants were strung on it. She placed it gently on the table and flicked her wand, mumbling something. Slowly, the pendants revealed themselves in their true forms. She picked up the three books and gave them to Hermione. She gave the blood red ruby to Harry.

He studied it through his fingers. "How do I destroy it?" he asked.

"_You_ don't. I do", said Amanda, firmly.

"You?" asked Harry.

"Yes, me. I know just how. For destroying a horcrux you must be very powerful, not that you are not", she added quickly to Harry," but I don't want you to waste any energy when I can do it single handed. It's a plus point of being born to powerful parents who actually invented the spell that can do so".

Quietly she took the red gem from his hand. She placed it onto the table. Pointing at the gem she said,"estroyday orcruxhay". With a blinding flash the gem reduced to ashes then finally vanished into the air.

"That's one more down", said Draco. Amanda stood up, smiling at him. Suddenly, she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Ron bent over and lifted her into his arms.

"It's because of the energy drain. She will be fine in another day or two", said Draco calmly, "Don't let her exert too much pressure on her then she'll be fine soon". Ron nodded and carried her out the room.

He placed her gently on her bed.He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and closed the door quietly.

* * *

"What's up, mate?" asked Harry seeing Ron sitting on his bed, his head bowed. 

"That fucking Roger, that's my problem", he said angrily.

"What happened?" asked Harry, " He didn't die this time too?"

"He did. But that git decided to return back in ghost form", Ron said.

"What?" asked Draco from the doorway," Lord! This guy has become a real pain in the neck."

"He is sure to come looking for her you know", Harry told Ron.

"That's what's bothering me. Couldn't he just die in peace. Coward, if I knew one", said Ron, grimly.

" Mione found a clue about R.A.B.", said Draco, changing the topic quickly before Ron got too sentimental.. The other looked up at him at him in interest.

" She found some books in Grimmauld place. A diary and old documents, in fact. He is none other than Regulus Black. Except his middle name is Atilius. As we know, he joined the Death Eater ranks. He wrote the diary in those times. He recorded all the Death Eater activities, even something about hiding strange things in even stranger places. He actually laid the base for our research. He told us where we can find each horcrux too. When he realised whta the Dark Lord was doing, he panicked. He actually deserted him. The Death Eaters naturally caught him and killed him.He managed to hide the diary, though. While she was searching in the library, Hermione found the diary and some old documents literally mapping out the horcruxes", he said. He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. Ron and Harry smiled at this.

"And Amanda can destory those horcruxes, though she gets weak after it. That girl is indeed a bundle of surprises, no wonder old Dumbledore decided to join her to our forces", Draco continued," so, we have three horcruxes down and three more to go. The final part will be much easier, I hope. Harry, I hope you are prepared. And I don't mean physically but emotionally as well. Killing a person is a horrible experiencs". He concluded bitterly.

Harry and Ron sat in silence. The latter of the duo patted Draco's back absent mindedly, thinking furiously.

That night no one said anything, each lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was certainly a drag. I hope the next chapter will be more interesting. And thank you for all those who reviewed, they made my day. Keep reviewing. And if anyone has any ideas for this story, you are welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16: Nagini

**The Orphic **

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 16: Nagini **

It had taken a whole day for Amanda to recover. With all her energy back, she was everywhere doing everything. She seemed to be bubbling with energy. At breakfast, she lent Mrs Weasley a helping hand. Mrs Weasley was very touched by this.

After breakfast Harry sat in the garden, deep in thought. From behind him Hermione came walked towards him. He didn't notice her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Harry", she said. Harry jumped a foot in air, startled.

"I was wondering what significance the ruby had for Voldemort. I mean it was from his grave, right? What sort of thing must have taken place there that is important for Voldemort", he said.

Hermione said," Harry, do you know why the place where your parents lived was called Godric Hollow?" Harry shook his head.

" Godric, Harry, Godric Gryffindor", she said, exasperated. Harry nodded in understanding.

" I don't know whether it's true or not but I have my suspicions. I think Voldemort made a horcrux before he went inside your house to kill you. That occasion must have been important for him. That is why maybe he had wanted to make the event more important by making two horcruxes for it. I have read that your parents resided quite near Gryffindor's grave", she said.

"Where did you read all that?" questioned Harry.

"Harry, the very first time I met you, I told you that I had read about you in loads of books. Well, I read it in one of them", said Hermione matter- of-factually.

"Who could he have killed before my parents to make a horcrux? I mean he had to force Wormtail to...", his voice trailed off. Hermione smiled at the look of understanding on his face.

"Wormtail, of course. All he had to do was kill his loved one and out come the secrets", she said. Harry nodded, understanding everything. He got up on his feet.

"Thanks, Mione you helped me a lot", said Harry, smiling gratefully.

"Any time, Harry. Any time for you", she said. Harry gave her a hug and went inside the house. Hermione followed him quietly. When they entered the kitchen they saw Amanda and Draco lost in the books, Amanda had brought. They were discussing something animatedly. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the other end, thumbing through the old documents.

"Whats up?'' Harry asked.

"Well, we know a little more about Nagini now", Draco said.

"Nagini? Voldemort's snake?" asked Hermione. Draco nodded.

Amanda turned to Harry and asked," Harry, tell me what you know about Nagini." At Harry's blank look she said," I mean how she looks. I have a hunch."

"Well, she is a cobra for sure.She is a giant snake and a loyal pet of Lord Voldemort, who as a Parselmouth, is quite capable of communicating with her. Even more so, however, she seems to be Voldemort's spiritual familiar, sharing an intimate bond with her master" he said.

"I knew it!", said Amanda. Looking at the others amused and confused expressions she sighed." Nagini is the female name for cobra in Hindi and most other Indian languages.The name Nagini comes from _naga_, which was a race of semi divine half human, half serpent (cobra) beings in Indian mythology. The females were called _naginis._ The nagini, unlike her male counterpart, is capable of assuming a human form. Human-form nagini are always of astounding beauty,power, and charisma, and there is lore, mostly lost now, of bloodlines of royalty that traced back to the marriage of a mortal king and a nagini woman. Though I believe that is just a superstition. Sometime in history some Animagi must have donned that animal. I am guessing, Lord Voldemort came in contact with her during the time he was in Albania. That snake must have been brought there by one of the zoos and it must have broke free or there is a possibility that it has come all the way from India on its own free will. Nagini serves as an unusually loyal weapon, remaining by his side when he was weakest and following his every order. She must have been really loyal to gain his trust. And of course she has to be powerful and she venom is deadly and Voldemort has proved it is useful for her venom was used to regenerate Voldemort."

"Are you trying to tell us that Nagini might be a Animagi. Ok, even if she is then what is her relation with India?" asked Harry.

"I'm not trying to say that she is an Animagi. She might be. I said she is from India because people there worship snakes and it has a wide variety of snakes. Snake beings, believed to be auspicious, are worshiped throughout India as divinities who provide protection from dangers, including snake bites. Female snake beings, known as _nagini_, are portrayed as lovely women with a serpent head or backed by serpent coils. The breed of king cobra, which I believe Nagini is a part of, is found mostly in the foothills of the Himalayas", explained Amanda.

"Tell me, Amanda how does knowing the origins of the snake help?I mean how can we destroy a snake just by knowing where it is from?" asked Ron.

Amanda smiled,"Now we come to the point.There is an ancient belief that a snake can be killed if the place from where it is born is destroyed. Automatically, that snake gets transported in the rubble and perishes with it. There is a myth that cobras in India are born in temples that are exclusively made for them by their human worshipers. Knowing where Nagini has been born from, helps us in destroying another horcrux", replied Amanda.

"But we can't go to India now can we?' asked Ginny.

"Of course we can", said Harry.

"I'm afraid not. Everyone can't go there in search of a place where the snake might have originated. We don't have much time", said Hermione.

"I know the place where the snake resides", said Ron excitedly. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised." In this document it clearly says that Nagini had originate from some body called Corbett".

" It's a place not a person. There is a park in the foothills of the Himalayas called the Jim Corbett Park. It is a wild reserve. It has got tigers, snakes and birds. Snakes too are present there especially the king cobra along with a few more breeds. I remember reading that many temples dedicated to the worship of snakes had been discovered while constructing the place", said Amanda, excitedly.

"But, we all can't go", protested Hermione: I'm not going, I have to research about the next horcrux and neither can Draco."

"That leaves us four, I'm going of course. Anybody else coming?" asked Amanda.

"I'm coming. And so is Ron", said Harry, ignoring Ginny.

"I'm coming too.I don't care what you think but I think I should come with you. Sorry, _Amanda_.And nothing you say can stop me", said Ginny, glaring at Harry. Harry simply sighed in defeat. With a whoop she hugged Harry who was very worried.

"You won't mind staying behind, will you?" asked Amanda to Hermione and Draco.

"Of course we won't Don't worry about us, we shall find the exact locations about the other horcruxes by the time you lot come back", said Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Well than when shall we leave?" asked Amanda.

"Tom morrow", replied Harry firmly. Amanda nodded.

"Good than, I'll go and book the flight tickets. Ron, come with me we'll go now and call up the air services from the telephone booth now", said Hermione. Before Amanda would protest, she added," Ammy, you can't go. You are supposed to be dead.Everyone will recognize you". Amanda nodded. With that Hermione left with Ron.

* * *

The entire afternoon, Harry, Amanda and Ginny spent packing. When Harry was nearly done, he heard a soft knock on the door. Harry bid them to come in.

"Could I borrow Hedwig?" asked Amanda entering the room.

"Sure", Harry replied. Just then Ron entered the room.

"Tickets booked, guys.Now let us pack", he said.

"Let _you_ pack you mean. We all are done. So, when does the plane leave?'' asked Amanda as she went over to Hedwig's cage.

"Nine am. Though Mum does not look too happy about it. She is worried as hell", said Ron, noticing the gentleness by which Amanda held Hedwig and tied the letter to its leg.

"I'll go talk to her. She worries too much", said Amanda fondly. She told Ron to pack his stuff quickly and strode out of the room. Ron groaned and started packing his bags. Harry who was now done left the room to look for Ginny.

* * *

That night, Mrs Weasley was worried.Though after talking with Amanda she seemed to be reassured( the main reason being that she did not mention anything about chasing snake lore).

Dinner went uneventful other than Fred and George pulling Ron's leg throughout. They were even more amused when Amanda butted in to defend him.After dinner. they went to their beds talking.

"Mum, will Dad come to see us off tomorrow?" asked Ginny, worried. Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"I'm afraid he can't. He is busy nowadays, with the Order and the office. Though he sent his best wishes. Don't worry, dear. He is fine. He misses us too but duty calls, dear, duty calls.", she said with a sigh. Ginny nodded her head and ran up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, they all rushed to the airport after breakfast. The Weasleys and Draco were struck by the strangeness of the place. Hermione explained to them about how each thing works there in the airport. Even Ron listened, awed. As the time for the departure, quick goodbyes were passed.The four of them rushed towards the boarding gates.

Ron seemed tensed when he followed Harry to the security counters. Amanda went over to and whispered in his ear," Act like Harry. Don't be so tense.They'll think we're terrorists otherwise."

Not bothering to ask who terrorists were or what the security guards were doing, Ron nodded. He followed Harry into the men's security counter, leaving his bags on the 'sliding table' as they 'scanned' his luggage. The guard motioned him to enter the tiny room. Just as he entered Harry exited. The man made him stand on a step like thing. He took his 'stick' and rolled it over Ron's body. Ron was freaked. As the guard rolled the 'thing' up his thigh, he had enough. He shoved the man aside. The startled man let out a shriek.

Harry quickly entered the room, he apologized to the guard who got up in a huff.

"It's his first time in a plane", he told the guard. He warned Ron not to move as the guard resumed his checking.Ron strode out the door, angry at the grinning Harry. Laughing he explained Ron what the man behind was trying to do. Ron was not at all amused. He got even more angry when the girls too started laughing.

In a huff he grabbed his hand-carry walked away. Amanda quickly regained her com posture. She walked over to him and apologized. He ignored her.

"Oh Ron! Come on! It's okay. I remember when I first went through that I kicked the woman out the room. It was hilarious.I had to apologize profusely to the woman because I had broken her nose with my foot", lied Amanda. Ron seemed happy to hear this and resumed his old mood.While they boarded the plane, Amanda explained to Ron the workings of a plane. When she pointed out the plane to him through the window, he nearly yelped. He was awe struck by the plane.

He seemed immersed in the plane until the handsome steward shook Amanda's hand and smiled at her.She smiled back at him. Ron glared at him. Harry, who was walking behind him, started laughing. As they settled down in their seats, the hostesses started their demonstration. Ron seemed to be mesmerized with them A distinctive cough from beside him made him come back to his senses.He turned in his seat to see a very amused Amanda looking at him. He smiled at her.

Just then, the handsome steward passed their seat, smiling at Amanda again. Ron glared at him. Amanda started laughing. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Ron seemed happy and forgot about the steward. As they broke apart, Amanda tied her seat belt and leaned back on the eat, content. Everything she had ever wanted was beside her. And to top it all she was going back to India.'My mother land', thought Amanda.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Do review. The next chapter is all about their arrival in India and the excitement of finding the snake lore. I introduced another character into the story. Hope you like it. Keep reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome to India!

**The Orphic **

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 17: Welcome to India! **

"Welcome to Delhi! All passengers are requested to leave the plane. We hope that your journey had been satisfying", said a sweet female voice.

"Delhi? I thought we were going to Corbett", said Ron.

"Ron, Corbett is a national park not an airport ! Unless you want to find yourself surrounded by wild, hungry animals, we can't arrive there unprepared. We need to take another transport to reach Corbett. It's near Delhi which happens to be the capital of India", said Amanda, as though she were explaining a child that two plus two is four and not three.

"Couldn't we simply Apparate?" asked Ron,greatly troubled for he had just overcome a wave of air-sickness and had not liked puking in front of Amanda. Amanda as usual was in high spirits no matter what.

"For the last time, Ron! No! You can't Apparate from one country to another! It's illegal!", exclaimed Ginny, irritated by his childishness.

Ron had been complaining since the moment the plane had taken off. Harry suspected it was because of the steward who seemed to be constantly smiling at Amanda. Ron had been furious when Amanda had been coming from the loo and the steward had asked her number. He had nearly throttled him. Amanda had to pull him out before he caused a scene. She had dragged to their seat and given him an earful.

With a sigh Ron said,"Look, Amanda. I'm sorry, I've never been so sick in my life. That is the reason why I'm behaving like a child". Amanda simply smiled at him.Harry coughed from behind them. The cough surprisingly sounded like "Liar!"

Ron frowned. "Well, when have I been so sick, Mr. Harry Potter", said Ron loudly. Amanda went to pinch his arm for shouting Harry's name so loud.

"It's okay, Amanda. No one will recognize me in this get-up", said Harry, pointing at himself. '

Sure enough!', thought Amanda. They all had changed their appearance before leaving for the airport.Harry had changed his jet black hair into a shade of blond. He had worn contacts so that he did not have to use his glasses. His bangs covered his scar.They even had made their passports in fake names and photographs. (**A/N: I know it is illegal but hey! magic has it's uses. So why not utilize them?) **

Ron's and Ginny's hair had been changed to dark brown. Amanda had simply donned black angular glasses. They collected their luggage and were about to step out when Amanda removed glasses. They stepped out in the hot sun, pushing their trolleys. Amanda searched into the crowd for...

"Amanda!" shrieked a voice from amidst the crowd. A young girl of about sixteen came rushing fighting the crowd that surrounded her. She was of medium height. She had shoulder length black hair and a pale skin, which was the reason she was so obvious in the crowd of tanned people. She quickly ran over to Amanda and hugged her.

Amanda then turned to the others and introduced the girl,"Guys, this is Fizza. She is an old friend of mine from school. She'll be with us as long as we are in India".Then turning to Fizza she said,"This is Harry, Ron and Ginny." Fizza smiled at them as they said their hellos.

"So this your first time here?You will fall in love with the place", she assured them.

Harry was troubled by her name."I don't want to be rude anything but what does Fizza mean? A reformed form of Pizza?" he asked her. He was not expecting her reaction. She burst into fits of laughter. Then looking at his mortified expression, she said," Don't worry, Harry.Loads of people as me that question.It's a Muslim name.Fizza means nature, the air,silver in different languages. Guess somebody named pizza after me", she said with a shrug.

Amanda looked at Harry's face and said,"Here, everyone has names that is connected with their roots.Every name has one meaning or another".They walked towards Fizza's car. Her chauffeur opened the door for them.Once they were seated they sped towards Fizza's house.

As they drove up the driveway,a woman in her mid- thirties was visible standing in the portico. She was dressed in the traditional Indian dress, a sari. Her posture demanded respect . They stepped out of the car to meet her.Amanda went over and hugged her and she hugged her back with motherly affection.After the introductions,they stepped into the large house. Their rooms were shown to them. After everybody was freshened, they came downstairs.

Fizza led them into the living room. After the refreshments she turned towards Amanda. "I'm guessing you are not here for a visit, Amanda,are you?" she asked. Amanda shook her head.

"Fizza, I need to go to the snake temple at Corbett. Now!", she whispered. Fizza nodded," I thought so. And don't whisper, no body is in the house. Mum and Dad left for work."

Amanda explained that they had come here to seek something from the temple and they needed it immediately.Fizza nodded and said that she would arrange a portkey immediately. She left them in the living room. Amanda settled herself comfortably on the sofa.

"It's nearly as hot here as it is at our place", said Harry. Amanda laughed. "Harry you are current;y sitting in an air conditioned room and you are feeling hot?Wait till you are out in the sun. The heat here is scorching, especially in Delhi", she said.

"So welcome to India, guys!" said Amanda.

"Did you live in Delhi before, Amanda?" asked Ginny, drinking in her surroundings. Amanda shook her head."I used to live in Hyderabad", she said, feeling nostalgic. Before any of them could say anything, Fizza entered the room.

"The Portkey is ready. You guys go and change into something more comfortable like shorts and sleeveless. And don't forget to apply sunscreens. My friend is going to accompany us too", she said.

"What friend?" asked Amanda when she came downstairs after changing. She had a small backpack on her shoulders.

"Anthony", replied Fizza.

"Anthony? That cute guy from school who was forever following us?" asked Amanda, her eyes wide.

"Who was following you?" asked Harry who had come into the living room after changing. Ron and Ginny followed him.

"He was a friend of ours at school. He was a three years our senior. He had this big crush on Fizza. He used to follow us everywhere around school", replied

Amanda.

"Why did he follow both of you when he had a crush on Fizza?" asked Ron. The others,except Amanda, burst out laughing.

"I never knew why!" she said, thoughtfully.She shook her head and said,"Well, he is our resident snake expert. He knows everything about snakes.That is why we called him with us".

They were interrupted by the entrance of a tall young man. He had light brown skin and long dark hair. He smiled charmingly at Amanda. It was the steward.

"You?" said Ron, with an expression of utter annoyance on his face.The other boy, Anthony simply gave him an amused look.

"Harsh! That was you?" shrieked Amanda,running over to hug him."My, my. You have changed a lot. But, I thought you were an Auror. When did you become a steward in a Muggle plane."

"Anything for you, my dear. When Fizza told me you were coming by that flight, I smuggled my way in it to become a steward.See what I've to do to catch your attention", he drawled. Amanda merely raised an eyebrow.

"Harsh, meet Ron, _my boyfriend,_ Harry and Ginny", said Amanda, ignoring Harsh when he frowned at Ron. Regaining his composture he smiled at Harry and Ginny.

"So how is Roger, Ammy?"Harsh asked her.

"He is dead,Harsh ", said Amanda, flatly. She ignored his questioning look and said," Let's go Fizz, we want to leave as soon as possible." Fizza nodded and led them to her backyard. She brought out an old book. She beckoned the others to touch the book. When everybody was holding the book, Fizza muttered a spell. Immediately they felt an invisible line pull them at the navel. After a dizzying journey they landed on their feet. After staggering for a moment they turned to look at their surroundings.

They were standing outside a fence. Inside the fence, they could see some stray animals. Suddenly, they heard the unmistakable roar of a tiger. Amanda clutched Ron's arm. he patted her back reassuringly.

"So, where are you planning to go?" inquired Fizza.

"We need to find a temple, a temple dedicated to the birth of cobras. It should most probably be of significance to snakes", said Harry.

"There is a place like that, right?" asked Ginny. Harsh nodded his head.

"It's not far from here. Just behind that little village. We could Apparate there but if you'd like to see an Indian village, we could walk", he said. Ginny nodded furiously.

They walked down the tiny lane that led into the village. They passed fields and huts on their way.Men and women dressed in their traditional outfits were working in the fields. The children were either playing with marbles or playing cricket.Some of the young girls were at the well with their buckets, filling the water.

"Corbett is famous for the richness and diversity of its wildlife which included over 50 species of mammals over 580 species of avifauna is particularly interesting because of the overlap between the plains and high altitudes. The Ramganga river is a source of attraction to many winter migrant birds.The park is the oldest national park on the Indian subcontinent, established in August 1936.It was originally called the Hailey national park after the then governor of United Province, Sir Malcolm Hailey. After independence, in 1947, the park was renamed the Ramganga national park. In 1957, the park was named the Jim Corbett national park in memory of the legendary hunter and conservationist, who was largely responsible for marking out the park boundaries and helped in setting up the park", said Fizza. The others gazed at her in silent admiration.

'How could she remember all that', wondered Ginny.

They crossed the Ramganga river.Some women were washing clothes on the bank, singing happily.Harry, Ron and Ginny were intrigued by their surroundings. As they walked farther away from the village, they saw an ancient temple rise above them. It was the most magnificent sight they had ever seen. Tall, intimidating statues of women were spread throughout.Snakes seemed to be coiled around these beautiful women as they bowed low in prayer, by joining their palms.

" Snakes used to live in this temple in great numbers, especially the cobra.Up till today snakes are still found in the temple, although in slightly lesser numbers than before. This is not due to bad omens, but to rapid development around the area which disturbed the natural habitat of the snakes. To help overcome this decline in snake population, devotees donate snakes to the temple", said Harsh.

They entered the temple, slowly. The caretaker, an old man with a stick, bid them to remove their shoes before they entered the temple. They did as he suggested. When they walked inside, Harry realized that this was the perfect place for Nagini to have originated from. The entire temple seemed to be dedicated to the king cobras.He gazed with awe at the various carvings on the sides and the roof of the temple.

"How many temples are dedicated to the king cobras so exclusively?" asked Harry. Harsh and Fizza shrugged. He turned to Amanda who walked up to the old man and asked," _Yahan par kitne mandir hai jo nagin par banaye gaye hai?"_( How many temples are dedicated to the cobra here?)

"_Yeh ek hi hai. Yahan koi aur mandir nahi hai jo nagin par banaya gaya ho_", replied the old man.(This temple is one of a kind.)

"_Yahan par koi saanp ka ghar kahan hai_?"she questioned with further.( Where is the snake pit here?). The old man pointed to the back of the temple. Amanda thanked him and walked swiftly towards the place where he had pointed, translating what the old man had told her for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

As they neared the back of the temple they saw the pit, a small mound of mud perforated at regular intervals with large holes.Amanda stooped down and whispered an incantation.The pit began to glow with a greenish light. She whispered something in Sanskrit, Harry could not quite catch it. The light became even darker now, slowly revealing a small image of Nagini. It was a ghost like, transparent figure. Amanda stood up and nodded her head at Harry.

"_Estroyday ethay omehay ofway ethay ervantofsay Ordlay Oldemortvay",_said Harry, pointing his wand at the pit.For a minute, nothing happened.

'We have come to the wrong place', thought Amanda and Ginny.

Then suddenly the whole pit started to quake. The real form of a cobra appeared on top of it, Nagini. She looked with her snake eyes at Harry for the last time then vanishing in green smoke.The pit vanished with her. Fizza stared at the scene quietly, without asking Amanda any questions. But Harsh seemed to think otherwise. He was about to question them when she glared at him to shut him up. He nodded in silent understanding, shutting his mouth. Amanda smiled gratefully at her.

Suddenly, the old man began to scream. They all turned behind to see him pointing at them and cursing them.

"_Yeh kya kar diya tumne? Tumhe main shaap deta hoon_", he screamed.( What have you done? I curse you)

Immediately Fizza swung into action. She pointed her wand at the old man's head and muttered,"Obliviate!" The old man forgot his rantings and smiled at them.Quickly, the group left the temple. From there they grabbed the Portkey and appeared at Fizza's house.

"Fizza, we need to leave for home immediately. Could you book the tickets while we change?" asked Amanda, appealingly. Fizza smiled and nodded. She walked swiftly towards the telephone. The others dispersed to get their bags. Harsh sat down on the couch, deep in thought.

Quickly, Amanda came into the room and placed her bag on a chair. She strode over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of chilled water. After drinking, she sat down on the chair and sighed, facing Harsh.

"Can you explain to me what's happening, now?" he asked. Amanda shook her head.

"Why all the secrecy, Ammy. You never used to be like this".

"I have changed. I'm not hiding on purpose. I would love to share things with you both. But I can't.This is not about me."

"This got anything to do with your _boyfriend_?" he asked, stressing on the last word with a raised eyebrow. Amanda frowned at him and nodded, looking defiant.

"So how did old Roger die?" he asked, menacingly.

"Cut the crap, will you? Leave her alone. It's her wish if she does not want to share things with us. Don't pester her", said Fizza, entering the room and sitting beside Amanda.Harsh shrugged and dropped the subject.

"The car is ready and the tickets are booked. The flight leaves in an hour. Let's move", said Fizza. Amanda nodded and hugged her.

" Can you do something for me?" asked Amanda. Fizza nodded. Amanda pulled out two amulets from her shorts pocket.

"Keep this with you, always. I may need your help in the war that is drawing near, as you know very well.If this thing glows red, understand that the war has started. You must get all our school friends, if they wish to come. Just tap on this with your and and the whole will Apparate with you.We need to win this war to seek revenge against what they did to us", said Amanda handing the amulets to Harsh and Fizza. Fizza nodded solemnly, thinking about her older brother who had been killed by the Death Eaters.

Harsh took the amulet and slipped it over his neck, thinking about the family he had lost. He looked at Amanda and smiled at her worried expression.

"Of course we'll come, Ammy. We need to seek revenge. Besides, we can't leave you alone over there. We'll always stand beside you", he said, wit ha smile. Amanda sighed with relief and hugged them both.

"I'll miss you guys", she whispered, tears falling through her eyes. They were interrupted by the entrance of the other three who were clutching a bag each.Amanda quickly wiped her tears and strode over to Ron, slipping her hand through his. He squeezed hers reassuringly. In silence, they all made their way to the car and the airport.

After the goodbyes, they boarded the plane. The atmosphere between them was sorrowful.

"I like that girl Fizza", said Ginny, smiling at Amanda as she waved at Fizza and Harsh behind them.

"Yeah! They are nice people. They helped me a lot to cope up with my parents death", she said.Ginny wrapped her arm around her.

As they settled themselves into their seats Harry thought,'We're one more step closer to the Final Battle. The end is drawing near'.

* * *

**A/N: Do review and tell me your views about the chapter. For all those who are wondering how I learned Hindi, I didn't. I used the translator. Oh!And by the way Harsh means joy, it seems.**


	18. Chapter 18: What's going on?

**The Orphic **

**Disclaimer:All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner.This is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment use. **

**Chapter 18: What's going on?**

Amanda entered the kitchen at midnight to see Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting on the dining table. They seemed to be talking something serious, for when she entered the conversation stopped. Seeing who it was, the conversation continued. Amanda stifled a yawn and pulled up a chair beside Ron. She wound her hands around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Ron smiled down at her. Amanda smiled back.

A sudden fit of coughing erupted on the table that brought them back to reality. Amanda blushed but Ron surprisingly, acted as though nothing was amiss. The others resumed talking, a small smile on their faces. Amanda concentrated on what they were speaking. Ginny and Harry were telling Draco and Hermione about the trip to India. Yawning, she settled comfortably on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Ron was surprised by how right it seemed, her resting on his shoulder, relaxed for once. He had noticed that she had been really nervous throughout the week. But as she slept on his shoulder he could see that she was finally in peace. She had a serene smile on her face. Sighing, he set his own head on her mountain of curls.

While she slept it was decided that they should go back to Grimmauld Place to search the thoroughly for more clues to the next horcrux. They decided to leave immediately. Ginny quietly made her way to her parents room while the others got their bags. Ron did not have the heart to wake Amanda up, so he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room.

He lay her down on her bed and asked Hermione to pack for her as he went to get his own bags, Once, his bags were shrunk and placed into his pocket, he did the same with Amanda's bags too. He lifted her into his arms again.

When he went downstairs, he kissed his mother goodbye and joined the others outside. Holding Amanda more firmly in his arms, he Apparated to Grimmauld Place,not noticing the look on Mrs Weasley's face.

'My son has finally grown up', she thought proudly as Ron disappeared with Amanda in his arms.

* * *

Amanda woke up groggily in unfamiliar surroundings.'What am I doing in Grimmauld Place?', she thought, sitting upright in her bed.

"Good morning", said a voice from near her bed. Amanda jerked her head to look into the blue eyes of Ronald Weasley.She calmed down immediately.

"How did I get here?'', she asked him, rubbing her palm over her eyes.

"I carried you of course", said Ron, proudly. Amanda looked at him, shocked.For the first time in her life she found herself at a loss of words.She shook her head, clearing her mind.

"Thank you", she murmurred, clearly embarrassed.

"I did it for selfish reasons.Now where is my reward?" asked Ron.

"Reward?"

"Yeah, reward", with that Ron leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. At first, she was too shocked to respond, then she responded with a passion. His hands wandered over her body.As his mouth cruised over her jaw, Amanda gently pushed him away.

Ron looked at her questioningly. "Ron I'm not ready for the physical part of our relationship yet. I'm sorry", mumbled Amanda, blushing.

Ron cupped her face gently and said," No pressure Amanda. Take your time. I got the patience of the world". Amanda simply embraced him with force with an "Oh Ron! You are so sweet!"

"Now get ready, we'll head down for breakfast", said Ron as he walked out of the room, giving Amanda time to change.

* * *

The kitchen was empty when they walked downstairs, later. Ron settled himself on a chair on the dining table while Amanda made pancakes. They were devouring them when the others came down to join them.

"Thought of a plan yet?" asked Amanda. Hermione nodded.

"We had found a locket when we were cleaning this place in our fifth year. I suspect the locket is the one we want assuming that R.A.B. stands for Regulus Black. Harry is going to summon Kreacher here now. Kreacher was the house- elf of this house. He does not like Harry so much so he tends to speak bad language.Excuse him please", said Hermione.

"For God's sake, Hermione! Bad language? Tell her he swears. No use protecting the pile of old dragon dung", exclaimed Ron. Hermione simply glared at him. They were interrupted by a loud sound.

The ugly form of Kreacher came into view with an even uglier expression.

"Master calls?", he enquired."He has no work ordering Kreacher around. If only Mistress were alive and dear master Regulus..." he mumbled darkly, bowing low until his long nose touched the carpet.

"Actually we called you to talk about Regulus Black, Kreacher", said Harry, cutting off his rantings."Kreacher I order you to show me the Slytherin locket which was in the possession of Regulus." It looked as though Kreacher was having an internal conflict. Then suddenly as though someone was dragging him, his feet moved towards the Black library. Ron made a strange face and followed him upstairs.

Greatly intrigued by Kreacher, Amanda followed the duo. The others were not far behind her. Kreacher lead them into the library. With a look of hatred, thrown at Harry, he raised his finger and stroked the spine of a dirty looking book.With a shriek the book split into two, diving the entire section of the library into two. Beyond the gap, what looked like a dungeon could be seen. Tentatively Harry slipped into the room. Draco and Ron followed him, gesturing the girls to stay behind.

Amanda shot a glare at Ron, stuck out her chin and followed them inside before anyone could stop her. Ginny and Hermione stayed outside with Kreacher, who was shooting dirty looks at the pair. Ginny glared back at him with equal hatred and disgust.Hermione simply chose to ignore his looks and words.

Once Amanda's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she followed the light coming from the boy's wands.They were walking in a single file, because the passageway at the end of the room was narrow. Amanda being the leanest of them all slipped past Draco, who was at the rear end of the file, and touched Ron's hand. Both the boys literally shrieked. Harry turned back, his wand outstretched in defence, and glared at them. Amanda merely stifled her giggle with the back of her hand.

Once their fluttering hearts had settled, they walked further ahead.The entire path was dark. The silhouette figure of Harry could be seen in front of her. Suddenly Amanda felt her breath catch in her throat. The passageway had led them into a pit. A black, bottomless pit. Harry bent on the edge of the pit and pointed his wand down.The pit was illuminated to reveal another room. Except this room had chained skeletons hanging on the wall of the pit.

A chest was visible at the end of the tiny room. Along the cold wall stood huge brown sacks, stuffed with something.Harry fell flat on his stomach and pointed his wand at a huge tile in the centre of the room. It had the Black family crest on it. He raised his wand and was about to mutter an incantion, he nearly fell down.

The sounds of two running feet could be heard.Hermione and Ginny came into view, panting.

"Oh my God!", breathed out Hermione, catching sight of the skeletons,''Thank God you didn't fall into the pit and break your necks."

"Thanks for the well wishing", said Ron sarcastically, eyeing the two girls with suspicion. Ginny took a long breath and explained,"Kr..kreacher told u...s about t..the p..pit."

"My hero!", said Ron dramatically. Ginny smiled and said sweetly," Next time I'm going to hex you. With the Bat-Bogey curse of course, big bro." Hermione scowled at Ron.

Amanda peered down over the edge. An idea struck her. Following Harry's position she lay flat on her stomach. She pointed her wand at the tile in the centre.

"_Spongify_!", she muttered. Immediately the tile became flexible. Harry smiled at her appreciatively and said,"Precisely what I was going to do."

They both stood back on their feet and jumped on the tile. A few moments later they bounced smoothly of the flexible tile and stood on flat ground. Hermione and Draco followed them. Hermione strode over to the empty candle brackets and lighted the room as Harry asked Ron and Ginny to stay up.

"Why would I do that?" yelled Ron.

"Because if we get into trouble we will need someone to save our butts", Harry yelled back. Ron nodded grimly and slightly stepped back.

Amanda moved over to the sacks. With a wave of her wand, the entire contents of the sacks fell to the floor. Various portraits of the Black family could be seen strewn on the floor. With a cry Hermione leaped onto a locket gleaming on the floor. The Slytherin locket.She tried to open it but it did not open. With a shrug she handed over the locket to Draco who checked it for dark spells.

Meanwhile Harry and Amanda searched for other lockets, to be on the safe side. They found no other locket.Draco handed over the locket to Harry, who stepped onto the tile and jumped. Immediately he landed on his feet on the edge of the pit. Hermione wen next. As she landed up, Amanda prepare to follow her. She beckoned Draco to come with her but Draco was opening the chest at the corner of the room. Before Harry could shout out a warning, Draco cried out loud.

Amanda stopped in mid air and turned back just in time to see hundreds of tiny black specks attack Draco.They changed their shape and became an entire group of masked, black clad men. The Death Eaters. They surrounded Draco wordlessly.

"Boggart", muttered Amanda faintly.

The Death Eaters continued circling Draco, who stared at them in horror.

"They are Boggart, Draco", shrieked Amanda. Draco whipped his head to see her. The Death Eaters did the same. With a crack they turned into a tall, dark man wearing blood-red robes and an evil smirk walk towards Amanda. Amanda whimpered and ran to Draco.

With an oath Ron jumped down on the tile. He bounced onto the floor. He ran towards Amanda who was clinging at something thinking it was Draco. Draco stood rigid at the other end of the room. He pointed his wand at the swirling forms of Death Eaters.

Ron grabbed Amanda and dragged her towards Draco.The Boggart were confused. With a crack the Boggart became a Death Eater wearing blood-red robes and having spider legs. Amanda stared at it horrified. She was clinging at Ron, not allowing him to cast the spell.

Draco strode forward, pointing his wand at the Boggart and muttered,"_Ridiculous_!" With a flash, the Boggart disappeared. Ron and Draco grabbed Amanda and jumped onto the tile.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief when hie feet met firm ground. He put his arms around the trembling Amanda and led out of the room through the passageway.

Ron nearly kissed Kreacher when he stepped out into the light of the library. In a moment, his fury returned. He grabbed the old house-elf by his tea-cosy and started shaking him, ready to blow him apart. Kreacher vanished with a pop, leaving a furious Ron clutching empty air.

He swore and gathered the shaking Amanda back into his arms. After taking long breathes, her colour began to return.

"D..duryodhan", she stammered,"He killed me parents". She wriggled out of his arms only to be brought back again.

Silently Harry placed the locket on the table in front of them.

"I'm doing it this time", declared Hermione,"God knows, I need a good night's sleep now". She caught the amused expressions on Ginny and Amanda's faces and the eyebrows quirked by Harry and Ron. Catching herself she blushed.

"You know what I mean!"

"Of course we do", said Harry, one eyebrow still raised. Hermione let out a breath of frustration and drew out her wand. She pointed it at the locket.

"I want to confirm whether it is really the horcrux. Kreacher could have lied", she said.

"Now why would he do that!"muttered Ron sarcastically.

"Leave it pal", said Draco with a nod at Hermione. She scowled once at Ron then muttered"_Isway itway ethay orcruxhay_" wand pointed at the locket. The locket glowed with a green light. She nodded at the others and pointed her wand at the locket and muttered,"_estroyday orcruxhay_".

The locket glowed dark and vanished into thin air leaving a trail of smoke behind. As if on cue, Hermione collapsed. Draco caught her in his ready arms and carried her outside to her room.

With a sigh they all walked outside to see Molly Weasley standing outside the room.

Ginny quickly flung her arms around her with a cry of"Mom!", giving Harry time to close the way to the dungeons. In a flash he was back. Ginny removed her arms from around her mother's neck.

"What happened to Hermione, Mrs Weasley demanded. Catching Ron carrying Amanda she said," And to Amanda?"She stared at them her eyes narrowed.

Promptly Amanda slipped out of Ron's arms. She swayed on her feet and leaned back on Ron's chest.

"Just a game", she said weakly.

"And Hermione?"

"She is not eating enough so she fainted."

With a slight nod Mrs Weasley beckoned them to follow her to the kitchen. Quietly they followed her.They found Draco sitting on a chair in the kitchen, squirming a little under Mrs Weasley's intense stare.They all sat down around Draco.

With a wave of her wand, Mrs Weasley set the dirty dishes from breakfast to the sink. They started washing themselves at once. She sighed and turned back towards the children. She looked at them with such intense and interrogating eyes that they wold have put the Spanish Inquisition to shame.

"I know you are now grown up and understand your responsibilities. I also know what you are doing is on Dumbledore's orders.I have no say in this , I'm aware of that but frankly I think this is getting too dangerous. Everyday I see someone fainting or the other. You fly across the country. I am not demanding you to tell me what you are doing. All I want to say is that be careful.And be discreet for God's sake! I'm telling you, I will not want to see any of you dropping like pins anymore", Mrs Weasley said.

"I'll go give Hermione a restoring potion now. Think about what I said".

Amanda looked at Harry with a strange expression in her eye. After a few moment she asked him,"Where are the ingredients stored here?" Harry pointed it to her.Without a word she walked towards it and removed a few jars and packages. She quickly left for her room. Once inside she bolted the door.

The others looked at her with strange expressions on their faces. Suddenly a look of understanding passed through Draco's face. He too got and walked towards Amanda's room. He opened the lock with his wand and interrupted her while she swore. He locked the room behind her.

"I'll go check on Hermione", said Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged. Just then Mrs Weasley came downstairs.

"There is an Order meeting in two hours. You are requested to be there", she said in a disapproving tone.

"We all?" asked Ron incredulously.

"All of you", she repeated.

"Harry, be a pal. Pinch me", said Ron. Harry did so with a grin. Ron glared at him.

"I meant literally", he hissed. Harry's grin widened.In one quick movement he was chasing Harry across the house.

"They?Adults? Yeah right", muttered Mrs Weasley under her breath.

* * *

All the entire members seemed to be present at the meeting. Amanda had been introduced to everyone. She stared at everyone in amazement. She had settled down comfortably between Lupin and Tonks, chatting amiably with them.She was oblivious to the hurt looks Ron kept shooting at her.He had literally pleaded her to tell him what she and Draco were conspiring in the locked Ron. But she had not budged.

Harry sat beside the glum Ron and Charlie, who was shooting amused glances at Ron and Amanda. Ginny, Draco and the twins were chatting among themselves beside them. Suddenly the entire chatter had come to a stand still.

The usually distinct sound of a door closing could be heard clearly.Harry looked up in his seat to see what was happening but froze in his seat.

'No it couldn't be. Amanda was right', he thought desperately.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for updating after a long time. I was gone on a vacation. Any way you must be wondering how Hermione could do that powerful spell. Well Hermione is a very strong witch herself. As she is related to Amanda she must be as powerful too. **

**If you liked the chapter or not please review and let me know. Ideas and constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed.**


End file.
